Disinhibitions
by Ine Neko
Summary: Un experimento de Lisa salio mal y ha asegurado lo que sera una de las peores semanas en la vida de los hermanos Loud cuando el caos regular se convierta en una batalla abierta por retomar la normalidad de la casa cuando la mayoría de la familia debe enfrentarse a un par de "enemigos", no solo difíciles de creer también inesperadamente difíciles de enfrentar. Rated T por lenguaje
1. Lunes (Prologo)

**Hola a Todos!**

 **Soy Neko, y aunque suene fuera de zona, les traigo una historia de mi Cartoon favorito de este año The Loud House! (el cual pertenece a sus debidos dueños). Realment** **e quería hacerla en inglés, porque es el idioma en que me he visto la mayoría de la serie, pero hay que ser sincera, apesto en ese idioma.**

 **Eh, igual es una buena historia. Que les guste!**

* * *

Disinhibition

.

 _ **Lunes**_

.

-Niños, a cenar! - llamo la señora Loud desde el piso de abajo, silenciando la casa un segundo antes de que una estampida de diez personas bajase por la escalera, dejando el segundo piso de la casa prácticamente desierto… Excepto por cierta jovencita de cuatro años, vestida con un traje de radiación que se encontraba mezclando unos líquidos vistosos a la vez que releía los apuntes que había tomado respecto a su nuevo experimento.

-Con esto la comprensión de aquellas reacciones psicofisiológicas que representan modos de adaptación a ciertos estímulos estarán más cerca de tener un enfoque netamente científico- murmuro Lisa desde su traje, mirando como el líquido cambiaba de verde a morado. - Se que me retrasara un poco en mis estudios del popo, pero no niego que ese tratado de neuroanatomía sobre las interrelaciones del Sistema Límbico logro convencerme…

\- ¡Lisa, baja a cenar! - llamo su madre de nuevo, esta vez con apremio.

-Estoy en medio de un importante descubrimiento científico! - comento en voz alta la niña mientras añadía otra gota al líquido, volviéndolo de color amarillo.

-Lisa Marie Loud, ¡escucha a tu madre o estarás castigada! - Lisa miro a la puerta antes de suspirar y bajar sus instrumentos. Tras asegurarse que nada iba a explotar en su ausencia, y guardando sus notas por si acaso aún sucedía, decidió bajar al comedor, donde fue recibida con miradas extrañas por parte de todos.

-Eh, Lisa… - comenzó a decir Lincoln mientras ella se acercaba. - Porque tienes eso puesto?

-Lisa, que hablamos de usar el traje de radiación en la mesa? -regaño el señor Loud con seriedad. La niña prodigio suspiro de nuevo y se quitó el casco, seguido del traje, para revelar su típico abrigo verde. Tras ello se sentó. - Espero que no estés utilizando nada radiactivo de nuevo, jovencita.

-Puedo afirmar, figura paterna, que mi trabajo actual no requiere la utilización de ningún componente radioactivo… por ahora.- afirmo Lisa con calma mientras tomaba una cucharada de su comida.

-Y porque el traje raro? - soltó Lola acusadora, señalándola con un cubierto.

-Si, está completamente fuera de temporada. - acompaño Leni, recibiendo una mirada rápida del resto antes de que volvieran a centrarse en Lisa.

-Lincoln había expresado la misma intriga con anterioridad. - señalo acomodándose los lentes. -Lo utilizo en parte por la prohibición dada hace 61 días referente a la utilización de detergente en mis piezas textiles durante el ciclo habitual de lavado…

-Eh? - dijo la mitad de la mesa.

-Creo que habla de cuando Mamá la regaño por teñir toda la ropa de verde. - señalo Luna con cierta duda. Lisa asintió a sus palabras, levantando con ello la bulla en la mesa.

-Agh, no me lo recuerdes! - soltó Lori con fastidio. - El vestido nuevo que compre específicamente para mi cita con Bobby al acuario quedo literalmente arruinado.

-Una cita? ¡Mi vestido de concurso favorito quedo irreparable! ¡Irreconocible! ¡HORRIBLE! – Grito Lola como la reina del drama.

-A mí no me molestaron los overoles verdes. - sonrió Lana como si nada. - Brincos y yo parecíamos hermanos. -Tras decir eso miro hacia su gorra. - Aunque me alegro de que mi gorra volviera a ser roja, no podría cambiarla… Tenían que obligarme a lavarla esa semana.

-Al menos recupero el color. - gruño Lynn cruzándose de brazos. - Tuve que ir a la final de baloncesto la semana pasada con la mitad del uniforme de otro color. Al menos me dieron otra camiseta antes de que me expulsaran por faltar al reglamento.

-Suspiro. Por lo menos tuviste un cambio. - hablo Lucy con pesar.

-Chicas, nos estamos saliendo del tema. - les recordó Lincoln antes de mirar a Lisa con el ceño fruncido. - Aunque no fue agradable que me echaras el agua sobrante en la cabeza, Lisa.

-Comprobar la diferencia entre la tinción textil y folicular hubiera sido inconclusiva de haberlo intentado en alguna de nuestras hermanas cuyo pigmento capilar hubiese afectado el resultado. -Aclaro Lisa. - Retornando al tema, la segunda razón por la que utilizo mi traje NBQ es porque estoy haciendo un estudio superficial de la reacción química básica que afecta los mecanismos de estimulación e inhibición psicofisiológica de los seres vivos y preferiría no verme afectada por los resultados antes de la conclusión del experimento. - otro "Eh?" se escuchó por toda la mesa, haciendo que Lisa rodara los ojos. - Estoy estudiando que sustancias controlan las emociones y no quiero que me afecte, por eso uso el traje.

-Pues no te noto emocionada de decirlo. - rio Luan mientras todos gruñían menos su padre.

-Debo admitir que suena más interesante que tu estudio del popo. - señalo Lincoln con algo de asco al recordarlo, pero pronto interesándose en el nuevo tema. -Y cómo va?

-Aún estoy en la fase experimental, por lo que no tengo resultados concretos ni he podido comprobar mis hipótesis. -señalo la menor antes de darle un último bocado a su plato. - Agradezco los nutrientes, pero he de continuar mi trabajo. Si me disculpan…

-Espera Lisa, tenemos un anuncio. - afirmo el señor llamando la atención de todos y haciendo que la genio se sentase de nuevo.

-Que es Papá? - pregunto Lana curiosa

-Bueno, como saben en mi trabajo han estado hablando un tiempo de cierto viaje de trabajo y finalmente decidieron dejarlo para este fin de semana. - La mesa de inmediato se llenó de un aire alegre, todos emocionados por asistir. - Esperen un momento, chicos. - otra vez llamo su atención. - Es cierto que se decidió hacerlo, pero mi jefe especificó que solo adultos pueden asistir este año después del inconveniente del murciélago, el balón y la mermelada del año pasado.- Todos miraron a Lana y Lucy, la primera sonriendo apenada y la segunda sin inmutarse por las miradas. - Así que desde ya les digo que su madre y yo saldremos el viernes por la noche y regresaremos el lunes por la tarde para ir a este viaje.

-En donde va a ser?

-No podemos ir?

-Oh rayos, lo estaba esperando.

-Debo admitir que me es grato dicho imprevisto.

-Bueno es comprensible

-Quien nos cuidara esta vez? - todos miraron de la molesta Lola a sus padres – Siempre que se van por tantos días dejan a alguien a cargo. - Ante el recordatorio los dedos o todo lo que pudieran cruzar de los hermanos se movió debajo de la mesa.

-No la tía Ruth, No la tía Ruth…

-Ni la tía Sherly

-Poo- poo!

-En realidad, esta vez decidimos hacer una prueba. - acepto Rita con media sonrisa. -Dado el hecho de que este año es posible que ambos tengamos que estar fuera los fines de semana, decidimos probar que pueden mantenerse solos sin destruir la casa.

-Además nadie quiere cuidarlos, aunque le paguen. Ni los McBride… -murmuro el señor, ganándose un codazo de su mujer. Lynn Sr. Se aclaro la garganta y miro de nuevo a sus hijos. - Bueno, ¿entonces que opinan? ¿Podemos confiar en que estarán bien por su cuenta por tres días?

-Claro

-Por supuesto

-Eso es genial!

-No lo dudes!

-Podría ser peor.

-Na…

-Me alegro de que les agrade la idea. - festejo el señor Loud mientras retomaba la comida. - Ya puedes seguir con lo tuyo Lisa, pero recuerda las condiciones.

-Entendido. - y tras decir eso se puso de nuevo su traje y subió las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de varios miembros de la mesa.

-Debe de estar muy centrada en este nuevo experimento para querer salir tan rápido. - comento la madre de familia con un suspiro. – Solo espero que esta vez no haga explotar la casa.

-Vamos cariño, sería la bomba que no lo hiciera. - bromeo el padre causando una risotada de Luan y un gruñido de los demás. Lynn Sr. Siguió riendo hasta que noto la mirada de su esposa, por lo que pronto se apresuró a sentarse derecho.-Bueno chicos, que harán el resto de la noche?

-Bueno, hoy dan una película que literalmente todos queremos ver. - señalo Lori con una risa.- Mañana será el hablar de toda la escuela.

-Yo todavía no le veo el sentido. - aseguro Lucy

-Bueno es comedia, acción y… puag, romance. - termino Lynn sacando la lengua.- Espero que de eso solo sea un poco.

-Yo escuche que los vestidos estaban geniales. - afirmo Leni haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Yo prefiero estar en la oscuridad de mi habitación- señalo Lucy sin miramientos. - Tengo que ponerme al día con mis escritos ahora que la oscuridad ha retornado a mi vida.

-Aun te duele el usar traje verde, huh?- señalo Lincoln tomando otra cuchara.

-Al menos su cabello no lo era. - la familia rio ante la broma de Lola, mientras Lincoln solo la miro sin mucha gracia.

Después de ello la cena siguió su flujo regular. Los padres se fueron a dormir no sin antes recordarles a sus hijos que al día siguiente tenían clases, a lo que ellos asintieron sin despegar la vista de la divertida película que estaban viendo. Cuando iba por una parte interesante un adorable bostezo llamo la atención de todos a Lily, quien se estaba rascando un ojo con sueño.

-Aww… ya tienes ganas de dormir, ¿no? - comento Lori con cariño antes de mirar de la pantalla a sus hermanos que le devolvieron el mismo gesto. - El último en tocarse la nariz la sube. - Así se hizo y, como siempre, Lincoln perdió.

-¡Oh, vamos! Saben que yo iba a perder. - se quejó el peli blanco mientras cargaba a la niña.

-Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente. -todos miraron a Lynn como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. - Que? Suena divertido.

-Ha. Ha. – afirmo Lincoln sin mucha gracia. Lily bostezo de nuevo y se acomodó mejor con su hermano. El chico miro la tele rápido antes de suspirar. - Bueno, me avisan lo que sucede. -le dijo a las demás antes de subir. -¿Lista para dormir, Lily? - la bebe respondió balbuceado mientras se acomodaba mejor, sacándole una risa al peli blanco. Pronto llegaron arriba y se dirigieron al cuarto que a pequeña compartía con Lisa… quien seguía con su experimento. - Lisa, Lily va a dormir. ¿Podrías dejar eso hasta la mañana?

-Negativo. - señalo la niña del traje mirando otro tubo de ensayo morado. - Estoy cerca de llegar a la conclusión de esta fase del experimento. ¿Puedes dejar al espécimen Lily en su lugar de reposo y retirarte? Tu presencia ameniza mi concentración. - Lincoln la miro un segundo antes de encogerse de hombros e ir a la cuna de Lily.

-Listo. -señalo Lincoln mientras acomodaba a la bebé y le daba su osito y su mantita, de la que no tarde en abrazarse. - Dulces sueños Lily. - dijo antes de darle un beso y acercarse a Lisa, quien estaba comenzando a inclinar el tubo morado sobre el líquido amarillo anterior. - Trata de no despertarla esta vez, ¿sí?

-No prometo nada. -fue toda la respuesta mientras una gota caía y todo el líquido amarillo se volvió incoloro. -Aja! - sonrió Lisa mientras miraba la reacción con orgullo. - Con esto mi hipótesis queda comprobada!

-Eh… sinceramente esperaba algo diferente. -afirmo Lincoln acercándose a ver más de cerca tras dejarse vencer por la curiosidad.

-No esperaba menos de alguien con tu coeficiente intelectual, Lincoln. -rio Lisa mirando el líquido mientras se acomodaba para buscar sus apuntes. – Este experimento es demasiado complejo para la mente común… ¿Dónde puse mi libreta? Debo anotar los resultados cuanto antes.

-Eh, Lisa…- llamo Lincoln algo preocupado mientras se alejaba de la mesa. - Es normal que haga eso? - el comentario llamo la atención de la niña, que miro como el líquido transparente se había vuelto verde y comenzaba a burbujear cada vez mas rápido, soltando un ligero vapor del mismo color. Lincoln decidió no esperar y fue a cubrir a Lily mientras la pequeña científica trataba de evitar que la situación empeorara… No funciono.

-Oh, Ra…

La explosión hizo vibrar toda la casa, haciendo que las hermanas en el piso de abajo se cayeran del sofá al gritar del susto. La puerta a la habitación de los padres se abrió de inmediato y ellos salieron asustados.

-Que fue eso?! - grito Lynn Sr. en lo que las chicas se levantaban.

-Fue arriba. - afirmo Lucy saliendo de la nada y asustando a todos. Tras unos segundos de silencio, todos fruncieron el ceño.

-Lisa!- gritaron a la vez, menos Lucy y cierta rubia que miraba alrededor preocupada.

-Esperen. - se quejó Leni - No encuentro a Lincoln ni a Lily!

-Eso es porque Lincoln… -Lola no termino cuando todos notaron cierta circunstancia. Sin más que decir, la familia entera subió las escaleras, topándose con una visión un tanto… asquerosa.

Una sustancia verde que poco a poco se puso marrón cubría la parte final del pasillo donde estaba la habitación, cubriendo a su vez las puertas de la habitación de Lincoln y la de las gemelas. Un gruñido de dolor les hizo mirar hacia la pared contraria al cuarto de las menores, donde una figura humanoide estaba pegada a la pared, tras dos segundos pareció resbalar un poco hasta que cayó al suelo, dejando un espacio limpio de su tamaño.

-Lisa! -grito asustada la madre de la niña mientras corría a ayudarla, importándole poco el líquido con cierta… contextura que tuvo que pisar. Lana la siguió sin inmutarse mientras Lola y Leni se alejaban o más posible de la sustancia.

-Asco, Asco, Asco…- decía la chica rosa asqueada.

-No se ustedes chicas, pero creo que esta situación termino en el fango. Hahaha... Au!- Luan miro molesta a Lynn mientras se sobaba el brazo que le acababa de golpear. Mientras, la señora Loud había logrado sacarle el casco del traje a Lisa, quien estaba algo perdida.

-Lisa, cariño, ¿estás bien? - pregunto preocupada.

-Eso creo…-acepto la niña antes de mirar a la habitación con ojo crítico. – Uhm, supongo que debería recalcular mis datos.

-Supones? -soltó Lana alzando una ceja mientras ayudaba a la menor levantarse.

-Esperen, ¿dónde están Lincoln y Lily? - soltó Lori llamando la atención de todos. Tras un segundo de inspección rápida al área viscosa, la mitad de la familia se metió en el asqueroso cuarto, notando de inmediato como el chico trataba de levantarse apoyándose de la volcada cuna, abrazando cierto bulto llorón.

-Lincoln! - gritaron felices a punto de abrazarlo, hasta que notaron que los dos menores estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza del extraño compuesto de la explosión.

-Agh, que asco. - comento el chico mirándose a si mismo y a su hermana, chorreantes de la sustancia. La mitad de las chicas se puso algo verde al notarlo.

-Genial! Parece que te has bañado en…-comenzó a decir Lana hasta que Lynn le puso una mano en la boca. Lincoln no lo noto, más preocupado en terminar de sacudir el exceso del líquido de si mismo y de Lily.

-Recuérdeme nunca estar en la misma habitación de Lisa cuando haga un experimento. - comentó el chico tratando de quitarse la cosa de la cara. - Que rayos es esto?

-No lo sé bro, y no quiero saber. - acepto Luna con cierto asco.

-Es un compuesto orgánico que…- Lisa fue interrumpida por la mirada de severidad de su padre. Con un suspiro la chica continuó. - No es toxico, pero sugiero me permitan correr unos exámenes en los…- otra mirada la calló. – … en Lincoln y Lily para asegurar que no tengan ningún efecto colateral a la exposición directa de la explosión.

-Aja, eso. Como se quita esta cosa? - se quejo Lincoln mientras le pasaba a Lily a Lori, quien parecía agarrar a la bebe como si fuera una bomba, claramente desagradando la textura de la sustancia en su hermanita.

-Creo que un baño será suficiente. - afirmo con calma la niña genio mirando el compuesto y probándolo con sus dedos. - Pero debo admitir que esta inesperada reacción es particularmente interesante.

-Que bien jovencita, porque les toca limpiar. - señalo el señor Loud sacando un balde y un trapeador de la nada. Las chicas miraron a Lisa. - Ustedes también, menos Lincoln y Lily que iran inmediatamente a tomar una ducha… -una mirada a sus hijos le trajo cierta mueca. - Una larga ducha. - acepto con un escalofrió. - Quiero todo limpio en una hora, ¿entendido?

-Si, papa. - afirmaron las hermanas sin muchos ánimos. El hombre asintió y salió del cuarto murmurando algo de una aseguradora mientras Rita tomo a Lily y a Lincoln para llevárselos al baño. Sin la supervisión de sus padres, las hermanas cayeron como buitres sobre Lisa.

-Gracias Lisa, ¡ahora no podemos ver la película! - se quejó Lynn alzando los brazos con fastidio.

-Nada cool, sis.

-Agh, esto es asqueroso.

-A mí me agrada

-Esto está para ir al retrete. Hahaha. ¿Entienden?

-Dejen de hablar y literalmente agarren algo para limpiar esto.

-Esto es demasiado deprimente.

-Me pregunto si estarán bien…- murmuro Leni mirando el baño preocupada. Lisa siguió su mirada con curiosidad antes de encogerse de hombros y comenzar a limpiar el área.

OoO -3 horas después -OoO

-Al fin! - suspiro Lincoln dejándose caer en su cama, ya bañado y con su pijama puesta. - No puedo creer que tardara dos horas en quitarme… eso del cabello. -Tras estar un rato así miro hacia nosotros, los lectores, con el ceño fruncido. -Hola… no creo que sea necesario decirlo, pero no estoy de humor para hablar. Esa explosión no solo me ha dado un enorme dolor de cabeza, literal, sino también ha hecho que todos nos perdamos la película del momento. Ni mencionar como fue terminar de limpiar el pasillo. Al menos me excusaron de ello y Mis padres castigaron a Lisa, otra vez… je, se lo merece esa niña.

-Lincoln, hora de dormir! - llamo Lori desde afuera. - Apaga la luz de una vez!

-Ya voy Lori. - gruño el chico parándose de nuevo para apagar la luz antes de irse a su cama murmurando contra su hermana. Se volvió a dejar caer. - Detesto que Lisa haga eso, alguien debería hacer algo. Hablar con ella o… el chico contuvo un bostezo. - darle una cucharada de su propia medicina… Eso sería divertido. - otro bostezo se le escapo y Lincoln abrazo a Bun-Bun. - Que importa. Dudo que cambie algo… Es normal con una familia como la mía, después de todo…

Y Lincoln no podía estar más equivocado. Pues este "normal" evento era solo el inicio de una de las semanas más catastróficas que vivirían los miembros de la casa Loud.


	2. Martes

**Hola a Todos! Soy Neko y les trigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Ahora realmente comienza la semana y, como creo se darán cuenta, muchos personajes estarán algo OoC en este fic, especialmente Lincoln… pero buano.**

 **Espero les guste y lo disfruten!**

 **Loud House es de sus dueños.**

 **Corre video!**

* * *

Desihibitions

.

 _ **Martes**_

.

La alarma del despertador no tardo en levantar a Lincoln, quien en su estado de semi-inconsciencia tardo un rato más de lo normal en apagarla. Ya despierto, el peliblanco se estiro y miro al objeto con fastidio.

-Estúpida cosa…-murmuro mientras agarraba sus implementos de limpieza junto a un cambio de ropa y miraba al público sin ganas. - Ya sé que piensan. Que me desperté de mal humor. Pues sí, lo hice. Creo que el dolor de cabeza no es exactamente lo que se receta para una noche de sueño reparador… ¡siento que solo dormí dos horas! ¡Nadie sobrevive en la escuela con dos horas de sueño! Y ni siquiera fue mi culpa! - tras decir eso abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño cuando vio que ya había cola. - Y lo que necesitaba. Cola para el baño. - Solo eran Lynn y, sorprendentemente, Lana. Eran dos personas, pero igual. Una cola es una cola.

-Buenos días Lincoln. -saludo una soñolienta Lynn en lo que el peliblanco se colocaba a su lado. - Dormiste bien?

-No.-fue la cortante respuesta.

-No eres el único. - comento la castaña sin notar el tono del chico. Los dos dieron un paso al frente para avanzar cuando Lana entro tras la salida de Luan. La mayor los saludó radiante como el sol, ganándose dos miradas molestas. - Como puede estar así de feliz en la mañana?

-Es Luan. - fue toda la respuesta de Lincoln. El chico suspiro y miro a la deportista, curioso. - Y porque no pudiste dormir?

-Parte de la… cosa esa de ayer se metió en nuestro cuarto y justamente tenía que dejar mi uniforme nuevo en el suelo. Estuve buena parte de la noche lavándolo a mano. - gruño Lynn fastidiada. - Juro que Lisa tiene algo en contra de mi equipo deportivo. Despues de horas lavándolo parece que estuve en una pelea de lodo con Lana.

-Al menos no te cubrió esa cosa. - se quejó Lincoln rodando los ojos y apoyándose en la pared del baño. - Sabes lo que tarde en quitármelo del cabello?

-Hermanito, con lo que te estabas quejando, lo sabe todo el barrio. - bromeo Lynn divertida, causando que el chico frunciera el ceño, claramente no encontrando el chiste a la situación. La deportista se calmó al darse cuenta. - Ya, lo siento, no te pongas así. Aunque debo admitir que es realmente malo para Lily…- continuo Lynn mirando hacia la anterior área de desastre. -Si esa cosa hace a sus pañales más apestosos no creo que nadie viva al cambiarlos…. Y si mama no logra quitar esa mancha de su manta favorita no habrá quien la calle.

-Yo creo la manta se ve genial. - contesto una voz más aguda, haciendo que Lynn parpadeara y mirara abajo, donde Lana se estaba rascando el trasero con algo de sueño. – Pareciera que salió de una pelea de lodo. Me pregunto si me dejarían usarla para Brincos si se dañara…

-Lana? - soltó Lynn sorprendida sacando a su hermana de la idea. - Cuando saliste?

-Mientras mirabas al pasillo. - respondió la gemela con normalidad mientras seguía su camino.

-Pero… - la castaña miro la cerrada puerta del baño justo cuando la ducha se encendía, comprobando que había alguien adentro. Una rápida revisión al otro lado del pasillo confirmo sus sospechas de inmediato, por lo que procedió a aporrear la puerta. - Lincoln! Era mi turno! ¡Sal de ahí, pequeña sabandija!

-Es muy temprano para gritar, Lynn. -regaño Luna formándose detrás de ella con un bostezo.- Que sucede ahora? Lori se metió de nuevo diciendo que era la mayor?

-Ja, ja, ja. - dijo la mencionada saliendo de su habitación completamente arreglada para el día. - Lo siento, pero esta vez no fui yo.

-Es el conejo de Lincoln! Se metió en el baño mientras me preocupaba por… la manta de Lily.- se defendió Lynn señalando la puerta con fastidio. Luna y Lori la miraron escépticas.

-Segura que no era su turno y tu querías adelantarte? No es la primera vez. - señalo la rubia mayor volviendo a mirar su teléfono. Lynn la miro perpleja y preparada para decir algo en contra justo cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, revelando a un limpio y silbante Lincoln preparado para el nuevo día.

-Buenos días Lori. Buenos días Luna. - saludo mientras pasaba de largo a la de nuevo perpleja Lynn.

-Buenos días bro, ¿es cierto que te adelantaste a Lynn en la fila? - soltó Luna mirando a su hermana. Lincoln también la miro y, para sorpresa de la chica roquera, sonrió de lado.

-Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente, ¿no? - bromeo llamando también la atención de Lori, que lo miro con la ceja alzada. – Bueno, ¡iré a desayunar! Nos vemos abajo. - y bajo las escaleras. Su ausencia pareció despertar a Lynn, quien de inmediato comenzó a echar humo mientras trataba de destruir su toalla.

-Ese pequeño mentecato… - comenzó a decir con fastidio.

-Por que haría eso?- se preguntó en voz alta Luna con clara duda.

-Porque Lynn lo estaba molestando por lo de ayer. - señalo Lucy saliendo de la nada y asustando a todas. – Vine a advertirles que Lily también despertó molesta, está a punto de lanzarle su comida a mamá.

-Literalmente no me sorprende; cualquiera estaría molesto si es cubierto de pies a cabeza por… eso. -acepto Lori con cierto asco. -Deja a Lincoln tranquilo, Lynn, mejor entra al baño antes de que Luna se adelante también. - ante eso todas miraron a la roquera, quien se detuvo a medio camino pasada la chica y sonrió haciéndose a un lado para dejarle el paso libre. Lynn gruño y entro en el baño, cerrando de un portazo. Lisa, quien iba saliendo de su habitación ya arreglada miro el escándalo con la ceja alzada.

\- ¿Sucede algo con el espécimen deportista, figuras consanguíneas de mayor edad? - interrogo sin muchas ganas.

-Solo está molesta porque Lincoln le hizo una finta. - bromeo Luna divertida señalando la puerta.

-EL NO HIZO NADA! -se escuchó la voz fastidiada de Lynn, haciendo reír a las mayores. Lisa las miro indiferente antes de volver a centrarse en un portapapeles que tenía en la mano mientras bajaba las escaleras sin mucho apuro.

-Uhm. Parece que la razón del fallo fue la reducción de temperatura del compuesto A antes de la adición del compuesto B producto de la discusión nocturna familiar que se dio durante la cena de ayer. - dedujo mientras entraba al comedor con el ceño fruncido. – Las probabilidades de encontrar un resultado positivo si logro estimar la temperatura adecuada serian… Buenos días. – saludo un segundo al ver que había llegado al comedor.

-Buenos días Lisa. -saludo Lynn Sr. leyendo un informe mientras tomaba su desayuno.

-Cariño, ya hablamos de traer el trabajo a la mesa. - regaño Rita antes de regresar su atención a una inquieta Lily, quien parecía dispuesta a no comer nada de su papilla. - Vamos Lily, sé que quieres leche pero debes comer tus papillas antes de ir a la guardería. Esto no funciona… Mira! Ahí viene el avioncito! - y comenzó a hacer ruidos de avión que lograron que la bebe comiese con ganas.

-Podrías haber despegado con ello. Hahaha. Entienden? - comentó Luan divertida, logrando que Lincoln y Lana, los que estaban en la mesa, gruñeran.

-Es muy temprano para eso Luan. - se quejó Lincoln mientras las demás bajaban a comer, dejando la cocina en su bullicioso aire de siempre. Varios minutos después ya habían terminado y con una rápida carrera arriba para coger sus mochilas, casi todos estaban listos para salir… Lincoln detuvo su carrera a Vanzilla para ver a su madre peleando con Lily y unos portafolios. - Necesitas ayuda mamá?

-Gracias Lincoln. ¿Podrías entretener a Lily? No encuentro el último de estos y tengo que entregarlos esta tarde si falta. - pidió la señora revisando los papeles con la llorona bebe en un brazo, quien le estaba pegando con un muñeco.

-Claro. -acepto el chico acercándose a tomar a su hermanita, quien retomo sus golpes contra él. - Ya, ya. ¡Tranquila Lily! - comenzó a decir llamando su atención. Al notar que era su hermano quien le hablaba Lily alzo los brazos.

-Incky! -llamo contenta, logrando que Lincoln sonriera antes de que le volviese a dar con el muñeco, esta vez por diversión. Los dos estuvieron jugando un rato haciendo caras en el proceso hasta que Rita alzo un folder azul con victoria.

-Lo encontré! - dijo alegre tomando el resto. - Gracias por la ayuda Lincoln. - le dijo a su hijo con una sonrisa mientras ambos salían de la casa.

-No hay de que mamá. - acepto Lincoln bajando los escalones con Lily. Las hermanas que todavía no habían entrado a Vanzilla se apresuraron a hacerlo. Una de ellas, Lisa, seguía absorta en su estudio, por lo que no noto el peluche que cayó en el camino de la genio y tropezó, logrando que se diera cara al suelo y su tabla saliera volando directo a uno de los charcos de lodo de Lana, arruinando el papel.

-Rayos… - comento la niña poniéndose en pie y limpiándose el polvo con molestia. Haciendo eso pudo notar por el rabillo del ojo como Lincoln y Lily parecían divertirse de su caída. Soltando un gruñido de fastidio rescato su trabajo y subió a Vanzilla sin miramientos.

-Lily, deberías tener cuidado con esto. Si lo tiras así no solo puede lastimar a alguien, sino perderse. - regaño la señora Loud agarrando el peluche y pasándoselo de nuevo a su hija. Lily sonrió inocentemente, logrando que se derritiera su madre mientras la tomaba de vuelta. - Vale, lo dejare pasar esta vez, pero solo porque Lisa no resultó herida. Lincoln, arriba. - El chico asintió y subió a la camioneta, partiendo todos juntos segundos después.

Los hermanos siguieron su rutina de viaje matutino, por lo que ninguno de los ocupantes del vehículo noto como el peli blanco de la casa y la bebé de la familia eran observados atentamente por cierta genio desde su asiento en la parte posterior del auto.

Tras dejar a los menores en su escuela la Van siguió su camino y los niños se dispersaron para ir a sus diferentes caminos. Lincoln no tardo dos segundos en ir a buscar a su mejor amigo Clyde McBride como hacia cada vez que iban en auto, no tardando mucho en encontrarlo pues el chico lo estaba esperando al lado de su casillero con una extraña cara de alivio.

-Lincoln! – saludo Clyde con una sonrisa casi abrazándolo. - Me tenías preocupado. ¡Estuve tratando de contactarte por horas después de la película para saber tu opinión y no contestabas! Iba a quedarme más tarde, pero mis padres me recordaron que es noche de escuela. Así que, qué sucedió? - ante esa pregunto Lincoln solo soltó un gruñido de fastidio y abrió su casillero molesto. Clyde abrió los ojos. - Oh, oh, conozco ese gesto. ¿Quién y qué fue esta vez?

-Uno de los experimentos de Lisa volvió a salir mal, exploto y Lily y Yo quedamos cubiertos de pies a cabeza con algo que parecía mierda aguada. Estuve casi toda la noche quitándome esa cagada de encima y el resto tratando de limpiar el pasillo con mis hermanas. - soltó con cara de asco mientras sacaba un cuaderno y cerraba el casillero, topándose de inmediato con la cara perpleja de su mejor amigo.- Que?

-L-Lincoln, ¿sabes lo que acabas de decir? - pregunto Clyde preocupado, mirando alrededor para asegurarse que nadie los había visto, un maestro, por ejemplo. Lincoln lo pensó un poco y se encogió de hombros. - No te molesta?

-Clyde, esa cosa cayo en mi boca. - se defendió el peliblanco, logrando que la cara de su amigo se pusiera verde. - Creo que me gane el derecho de expresarme del tema como de la gana.

-Oh, parece que alguien se cree mayorcito. - los dos amigos se dieron la vuelta para ver una visión molesta: Chandler y sus "amigos" acercándose a Lincoln con una sonrisa burlona. - Cuidado Loud, los maestros podrían escucharte.

-Piérdete Chandler. - gruño Lincoln avanzando a su clase con fastidio siendo seguido tras unos segundos por un boquiabierto Clyde. Muchos de los que vieron eso se le quedaron mirando de piedra. El pelirrojo estaba más que enojado por eso, pero el timbre de inicio de clases le hizo reconsiderar el momento de recordarle al peli blanco quien era el dueño de Lugar.

-Solo espera Larry. - amenazo por lo bajo mientras se dirigía a su clase.- Esto no se quedará así.

OoO – Casa Loud, más tarde. – OoO

La llegada de los chicos a la casa trajo de vuelta consigo el ruido que definía a la familia tanto como su apellido. Lincoln subió contento hacia su habitación, aunque al final de la escalera fue detenido por Lisa que iba bajando con fastidio.

-Al fin! Estaba considerando enviar un robot de rastreo. - soltó con molestia la niña.

-Hola Lisa… Que sucede? -comento con algo de apremio el chico tratado de pasarla de largo.

-Necesito realizar un hemograma y examen microscópico sanguíneo debido al incidente acontecido hace dieciocho horas veintitrés minutos a petición de nuestras figuras parentales para comprobar la ausencia de incongruencias fisiológicas en vuestro organismo. - soltó Lisa de una vez. Lincoln alzo una ceja, claramente pidiendo la traducción en español. - Necesito una muestra de sangre para comprobar que la explosión de ayer no te hizo nada.

-Ahora? Tengo algo de prisa…- comento Lincoln tratando de evadirla.

-Tu videoconferencia con la fémina conocida como Ronnie Anne puede esperar otros cinco minutos. -gruño la niña logrando que el chico la mirase perplejo. - Quiero comenzar mi análisis de inmediato antes de tener que enfrentarme a Lily de nuevo.

-Que sucede con Lily? - pregunto Lana que iba pasando por allí.

-Ha estado insufrible desde la mañana. - contesto Lisa con fastidio.

-Tal vez sigue molesta por lo de ayer. - señalo Lincoln sin sorprenderse. – No fue nada agradable. -Lisa se acomodó los lentes como respuesta, por lo que el peli blanco rodo los ojos. - Vale, te ayudare. Pero que sea rápido, sí?

-No es un proceso complicado. -y con eso ambos caminaron hacia el cuarto de Lisa. Tal como dijo la niña en menos de cinco minutos Lincoln ya estaba afuera de la habitación sobándose el brazo frente a su hermana científica - Seguramente tenga los resultados para mañana en la tarde.

-Ya, para eso tenías que sacar tantos tubos?- se quejó Lincoln revisando que no se estuviera desangrando en el pasillo.

-Por supuesto. -sonrió Lisa de forma sospechosa. - Nos vemos. - y cero la puerta, dejando que el chico mirase el lugar sin creerse su actitud. Al final Lincoln se encogió de hombros y dejo su mochila en la habitación para proceder a encender su computadora. Cuando estaba a punto de conectarse al videochat su estómago dio un grito de protesta.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que tome algo de la cocina antes de llamar a Ronnie Anne. - comento Lincoln para si mismo en lo que salía de la habitación por lo que no noto la figura que se separó de la esquina de la puerta y se acercó con una sonrisa malvada, tratando de colocar su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

Lo siguiente que paso fue muy rápido para las pocas hermanas que lo habían visto, estando oportunamente en el pasillo. Una mano se puso sobre el hombro de Lincoln, quien se hecho hacia atrás y agarro la muñeca, aprovechando el momento para pasar al agresor sobre su hombro y hacerle caer de espaldas, frente al chico. El silencio reino en la casa unos segundos en los que todas las partes procesaban lo ocurrido.

-Auh...- se quejó Lynn mientras trataba de levantarse. - Creo que veo estrellas…

-Lynn? Estas bien? - pregunto Lincoln preocupado acercándose para ayudarla. Al rato Luna le imito y entre ambos pusieron a Lynn de nuevo en pie.- En serio lo siento, pero me tomaste por sorpresa.

-Esa era la idea! - se quejó Lynn alzando los brazos. - Como hiciste eso? Que yo recuerde no practicas karate.

-Con las veces que me usas de muñeco se aprende una cosa o dos. - señalo Lincoln encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia y volviendo a callar con ello el pasillo. Tras dos minutos el silencio se hizo muy incómodo. - Bueno… si me disculpan iré por algo de comer… si… eso - y desapareció bajando la escalera, otra vez.

-Ustedes vieron eso? - pregunto Lola desde la puerta de su habitación, tanto ella como Lana con los ojos como platos.

-Que Lynn también diseña cosas con Lincoln? - pregunto Leni algo emocionada. - Porque, como que es el mejor compañero en esas cosas.

-No es eso Leni. -regaño Lori mientras alzaba la ceja. - Desde cuando literalmente puede Lincoln tirar de esa forma a Lynn?

-Tal vez fue el tiro del destino. Hahaha. - rio Luan ganándose otro gruñido.-Ya enserio, lo veía venir. Lo que me sorprende es que logara conseguir algo.

-De que hablas? - se quejó Lynn con el ceño fruncido.

-Que Lincoln decidió agarrar su lado oscuro. - suspiro Lucy de la nada, asustando a Lynn.

-Dudo que sea el caso sis. - aclaro Luna sin muchas ganas. - Creo que solo fue un reflejo. Has estado practicando con él desde que tomaste clases de… lo que sea que fuera, Lynn. Algo se le tenía que pegar.

-Si lo dices de esa manera… -comenzó a pensar la castaña deportista. Unos pasos subiendo la escalera les hizo mirar al Rey de Roma, que iba con un emparedado de los suyos en una mano y una gaseosa pequeña en la otra. Lincoln las miro y trago nervioso su bebida.

-Sucede algo chicas? - pregunto con una sonrisa forzada. Eso parecio llamar la razón al grupo que pronto dio escusas locas antes de volver con lo suyo. Lincoln las miro incrédulo un rato antes de acerarse a la puerta de su habitación lentamente. Tras unos agobiantes minutos asegurándose que no iba a suceder nada más, Lincoln se encerró en su habitación, mirando el objeto de madera que lo separaba del pasillo con desconfianza. - Esta bien…. Eso fue extraño.

-Te tardaste.

-AH! - dio un brinco Lincoln dejando caer su comida y a el mismo. En lo que se reponía se escuchó una conocida carcajada por toda la habitación, por lo que el chico no se sorprendió cuando al ver al computador una divertida Ronnie Anne lo estaba mirando.

-Debiste haber visto tu cara… - se limpió una lagrima falsa la niña en lo que Lincoln se recomponía. - Pero es en serio Lincoln, esto lleva encendido unos veinte minutos. Si ibas a tardar tanto porque no dejaste el chat apagado?

-En serio? - se cuestionó Lincoln revisando la página y dejando caer el gesto. - Aquí dice que solo han sido siete minutos Ronnie Anne.

-No se siente como tal. -rodo los ojos la mencionada en lo que se acomodaba mejor en su lado de la videollamada.

-Que impaciente. -bromeo Lincoln sonriendo e imitando el gesto. - Que te cuentas?

-No mucho. Uno de los clientes habituales se tuvo que mudar y el abuelo estuvo llorando por la pérdida durante un rato. Raro. Ah, y al parecer la relación entre Bobby y Sergio ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel: Ahora el pájaro quiere darle la comida en la boca todo el tiempo. - tras decir eso ambos niños rieron abiertamente.

-Que Lori no se entere o tendrán que enviar a Sergio lejos. – comento Lincoln tomando un trago a su bebida.

-Je, je, no lo creo. - rio algo incomoda Ronnie Anne, claramente ocultando algo. Lincoln alzo una ceja, pero al encogerse de hombros lo dejo pasar. La niña volvió a mirarlo. - Y que hay de tu lado? ¿Algo entretenido en la casa Loud?

-Mas bien algo molesto y asqueroso. - sentencio Lincoln con cara de pocos amigos, dejando su comida en la mesa. - No tienes idea de lo que sucedió ayer… -y procedió a explicarle todo lo sucedido hasta ese punto de la tarde, utilizando sin notarlo un lenguaje muy parecido al que había utilizado con Clyde en el colegio, pero con menos reguladores. Ronnie Anne solo podía verlo con la boca abierta, claramente perpleja por su actitud. - … Y llegamos aquí. ¿Que crees?

-Wow, creo que aun tienes algo de eso en la boca para que te expreses así. - afirmo la chica recomponiéndose un poco antes de sonreír de Lado. - Quien lo diría? Lincoln Loud, chico modelo, tiene el vocabulario más florido de todo el colegio.

-Lo dudo bastante. Luna conoce un millón más, en diferentes idiomas. Pero es que no encuentro otra forma de expresarme de eso. - acepto Lincoln con un suspiro molesto. - Aunque creo que debería bajar el tono antes de que mi mama se entere y me castigue hasta que tenga hijos…

-No lo dudes. - afirmo Ronnie Anne divertida. Lincoln frunció el ceño, sacándole otra sonrisa. - Me imagino que sigues molesto.

-A decir verdad… no tanto.- acepto Lincoln mirando el techo de su habitación antes de sonreír.- Seguro hablar de eso me hizo bien. Es decir, lo de Lynn fue genial pero… - Un golpe seguido de una explosión afuera de la habitación se hizo presente. Lincoln miro a Ronnie Anne con disculpa antes de abrir la puerta, mirar afuera un segundo y cerrarla tras encogerse de hombros. Ante la mirada interrogante de la chica hablo. - Al parecer Lynn tiro su pelota en la habitación de Lisa y Lily, explotando algo… de nuevo.

-Estan bien?- comento Ronnie Anne preocupada.

-Por lo que vi si lo están… Eso si consideramos "bien" al hecho de que Lisa está persiguiendo a Lynn con ácido nítrico.- acepto divertido con la idea, no notando lo pálida que se había puesto Ronnie Anne.

-Oye… eso no es peligroso? - pregunto preocupada.

-Seguramente, pero no te preocupes. Dudo que Lisa realmente le haga algo a Lynn con eso.- señalo el peli blanco con calma.- Y que tal la escuela por allá? - tras unos segundos de silencio Lincoln se preocupó. -Ronnie Anne… sigues ahí?

-Lincoln…

-Sí?

-Seguro que te sientes bien? - pregunto con sincera preocupación. Lincoln lo pensó un momento. Admitía que estaba algo más… molesto de lo usual y que tal vez se estaba pasando un poco del humor negro, pero no sentía que había nada fuera de lugar. De hecho, el día había ido increíblemente bien.

-Completamente. – afirmo con una sonrisa confiada. Ronnie Anne iba a agregar algo, pero la llamaron de su lado.

-Ronnie Anne ya es hora de cenar. - se escuchó la voz de su abuela en la habitación, no tardando mucho en aparecer al lado de la chica para ver que hacía en la computadora. - Oh! Lo siento, no sabía que estabas hablando con tu novio.

-No es mi novio/No soy su novio. -dijeron ambos a la ves mirando a otro lado. La mujer rio divertida en lo que se alejaba.

-No se pongan nerviosos. Me gustaría que siguieras hablando, pero sabes las reglas. La comida es en familia. Despídete de Lincoln por ahora Ronnie Anne -aclaro la mujer ya fuera de vista. Ronnie asintió en la pantalla antes de suspirar y mirar a Lincoln con disculpa.

-Ya escuchaste. -comento encogiéndose de hombros.- Bueno, hablamos luego Lincoln.

-Aja. Nos vemos Ronnie Anne. - y con eso el chico apago la pantalla y se estiro. - Ah! Que día... Se que no suelo hacer casi nada de lo que he hecho hoy, pero no ha estado para nada mal. Aunque en serio debería cuidar como hablo… Dejando eso de lado, ¿cómo le hice eso a Lynn? Es decir, se el movimiento, lo he visto en demasiadas películas y me lo han aplicado demasiado, pero nunca lo he intentado. Tal vez el experimento de Lisa me dio un sexto sentido o algo así…- el peli blanco se quedó pensativo antes de bufar. - Naa, lo dudo. Solo era mierda artificial.

-Niños, hora de cenar! - llamo su madre desde afuera, seguido del sonido de estampida que hacían sus hermanas al bajar. Lincoln miro la puerta y sonrió a la audiencia.

-No importa ahora el que, lo bueno es que fue un gran día. Ahora, si me disculpan es hora de cenar… pero si alguna de ellas vuelve a hacer ese pinche juego de la nariz puede irse a rodar por todo lo que sé.

* * *

 **Listo.**

 **Así termina un nuevo capitulo, preparándonos para lo que viene!**

 **PD. Realmente mi conocimiento de insultos es bajo… bajísimo. Mi hermana es la reina del tema, pero no me ayuda con esto. Así que seguramente me base en mi cinismo y sarcasmo natural de ahora en adelante. Sorry.**


	3. Miercoles

**¡Hola a todos! Soy Neko y les traigo un nuevo capitulo!**

 **También descubrí que, por más que en persona es mi día a día, en escrito no puedo mal decir como querría. Rayos… Bueno, tome alternativas y ya me dicen como salió.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Loud House es de Savino y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Dishinibitions

.

 _ **Miércoles**_

.

La alarma sonó esa mañana con fuerza y con un equivalente similar fue apagada tras varios golpes por parte de un enfurruñado Lincoln, quien festejo su triunfo contra el objeto estando en su cama otros seis minutos antes de levantarse con pesar.

-Pinche cosa… ¿No podías esperar? Ese sueño era jodidamente bueno. - gruño Lincoln antes de estirarse con gusto. Tras hacerlo nos notó. - Hola chicos. No creerán el sueño que tuve… el cual no recuerdo, pero si sé que esa estúpida cosa me despertó antes de la mejor parte. - afirmo señalando la alarma por encima del hombro. -Ah, bueno. Mejor voy al baño. - El problema era que esos minutos extras le costaron una fila de seis de sus hermanas para ir al baño. - Mierda…

-Ah! -el chico miro a un lado, donde Lana lo estaba mirando con cara sorprendida. - Eso fue…

-No digas nada. - pidió su hermano colocándose la toalla al hombro y avanzando sin mirar atrás, por lo que no vio a Lisa asomándose de su cuarto y mirándolo con escrutinio e interés.

-Buenos días Linky. - aludo Leni con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días Leni. - devolvió el saludo con otra sonrisa, solo que más pequeña y algo forzada. - Y… llevan aquí mucho rato?

-Literalmente veinte minutos. - se quejó Lori delante de Lynn, quien miraba a Lincoln con los ojos entornados.

-Lola y Lana tienen una pequeña presentación en su clase y sabes cómo es la chica con eso. - señalo Luna delante de Lori.

-Triste realidad. - acepto Lucy desde la posición del medio, asustando a todos. – Escribiré un poema de esta injusticia. - Su hermano la miro y luego a la puerta.

-Ya tengo uno. - se quejó Lincoln mirando la puerta y atrayendo la mirada de sus hermanas. - "De cierto estante de noche al sol temprano de la mañana…- el chico sonrió y se hizo a un lado. -… Si su dueña no se mueve Tirare esta tiara por la ventana" - Bingo. La puerta del baño se abrió con estrépito para dar paso a una molesta Lola, quien miraba el pasillo con solo la mitad de la cara con maquillaje.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra Lincoln! – dijo casi gritando la princesa buscando a su hermano, que para sorpresa de todas había desaparecido. Lola avanzo dando fuertes pisadas. - Mas le vale no hacer nada.

-Nunca lo haría. - todos miraron a Lincoln, que solo sonrió desde el baño. - ¡Bye, Bye! - y cerró la puerta a tiempo para dejar a una más furiosa Lola por fuera.

\- ¡Sal de ahí excusa de ser viviente! - amenazo la niña peleando con el pomo y tratando de forzar la puerta. - ¡No puedo quedarme así! ¡Mis cosas están dentro! ¡ABRE ESA PUERTA!

-Sis, dejo tus cosas ahí. - señalo Luna a una esquina, donde estaba el maquillaje de Lola en completo orden.

\- ¿Como hizo todo eso en tan poco tiempo? - soltó Lori con clara duda.

-Cielos, cuando Luna dijo que Lincoln le gano a Lynn ayer en la mañana creí que estaba volando muy alto. - comento Luan, soltado varios gruñidos. - Lo sé, pude sacar algo mejor. Pero tienen que admitir que eso fue genial. - Lola la miro con furia. - Digo, muy mal.

-Chicos se los digo, algo anda mal con Lincoln. - señalo Lynn mirando al baño mientras susurraba. - Lleva actuando raro desde ayer.

-Solo lo dices porque te venció antes de que lo tocaras. -señalo Luna divertida, ganándose la molestia de su hermana. Mientras todas se reían de ello la puerta del baño se abrió de nuevo, pero cuando todos miraron ya no había nadie dentro.

-Nos vemos para desayunar. - todas se asustaron y miraron a la escalera, donde Lincoln acababa de desaparecer. Un silencio eterno se hizo en el piso superior procesando lo ocurrido.

-Por favor díganme que alguna de ustedes literalmente lo vio llegar ahí. - pidió Lori aun perpleja.

-Eso fue más sigiloso que Lucy…- señalo Lola sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

-Pero Lincoln no es Lucy. -señalo Leni dudosa antes de mirar preocupada. - ¿Linky estará bien? - ante eso Lynn se hizo un facepalm con ganas.

\- ¡Eso es exactamente lo que he estado tratando de decir! - se quejó la deportista alzando los brazos. - ¡Algo anda mal con Lincoln!

-Debo decir que estoy de acuerdo con Lynn. - todas miraron a Lisa que se acercó a ellas acomodándose las gafas. -Mis observaciones han demostrado un ligero pero notable aumento de la agresividad, utilización de lenguaje soez y aplicación de estrategias en la relativa existencia de nuestro Frater germanus. -silencio. – Lincoln está diciendo muchas palabrotas y siendo más agresivo.

-Todos lo hacemos. - señalo Lori sin sorprenderse.

-Es cierto chicas. - se metió Lana, que llevaba mucho rato callada. - Esta mañana apenas salió de su cuarto dijo la palabra con M…. sin bajar la voz. - muchas hermanas se sorprendieron.

\- ¿Medias? - pregunto Leni extrañada. - ¿Mandolina? ¿Mama? Chicas, necesito otra pista.

-Esas palabras con M no, Leni. - señalo Luna cansada. - Las… esas que están en mis canciones. Las que Mamá dice que no puedo escuchar sin audífonos hasta que Lily tenga trece.

-Oh. Malo… -acepto Leni ganándose un suspiro exasperado de la menor. - Ahora que lo pienso, Lily también estaba portándose mal ayer.

-Sospechoso. -señalo Lucy, apareciendo ya bañada y vestida en la habitación.

-Deja de hacer eso. - se quejó Lori agarrándose el pecho. - Dejando eso de lado, literalmente tenemos que echarle un ojo encima. Tal vez lo están molestando de nuevo en la escuela… o algo peor. - comenzó a decir preocupada. - Lucy, Lana, Lola, quiero que lo vigilen cuando puedan… sin faltar a clases esta vez. Lisa, trata de encontrar algo. Las demás… solo… tratemos de no empeorar nada. ¿Entendido?

-Sí!

-Bien. No creo que sea tan difícil. - festejo la mayor volviendo a mirar su teléfono.

OoO- 30 minutos después -OoO

-No empeores la situación. Respira Lori, cálmate… - Paff. Lori apretó más su tenedor mientras la cuarta munición de papilla le daba en la cara. - Es solo una beba. - Lily rio divertida y muchos en la mesa apenas aguantaron un bufido.

-Lo siento Lori. -se disculpó su mamá mientras le limpiaba las manos a Lily, de nuevo. - No sé que le tiene tan inquieta…- tuvo que interrumpir la disculpa cuando Lily le mancho la camisa con papilla. - De… Debería cambiarme la camisa. Sí, eso. Ahora regreso. - y se retiró bajo la mirada de sus hijos.

-Tal vez deberían darle otra cosa. - señalo Lincoln terminando su plato mientras miraba a la bebe, que estaba a su lado. – No sé… ¿chocolate tal vez?

-Eso no es un desayuno. - señalo su padre con obviedad. Lily le lanzo otro poco de papilla como respuesta a la afirmación. - Mejor los espero en Vanzilla…- señalo mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba del cañón que ahora tenía por hija.

-Yo también me retiro… - informo Lori con la mandíbula apretada. - necesito cambiarme. – justo cuando salía una nueva munición le dio en toda la coronilla, haciendo que se detuviera y mirase atrás casi gruñendo. Muchos en la mesa miraron a Lincoln, quien miraba a Lily, quien lo miraba a él con la ceja alzada.

-Listo. - informo Rita entrando de nuevo a la habitación, solo para detenerse y mirar con la ceja alzada a sus inusualmente silenciosos hijos. – Está bien. ¿Que sucedió?

-Nada. - contestaron Lincoln y Lori a la vez, uno como si nada hubiera pasado y la otra como si estuviera planeando un asesinato. El silencio siguió otro rato hasta que la mayor se retiró. Cabe decir que la madre no lo creyó, pero lo dejo pasar.

-De acuerdo. - dicho eso miro a su único hijo (varón). - Lincoln, podrías llevar a Lily a la camioneta? Le quiero preparar algo de comer… y no quiero arriesgarme a más cambios de ropa.

-Está bien. - acepto Lincoln como si nada, limpiándole las manos a su hermanita antes de cargarla. -Las veo en Vanzilla. - y se fue dedicándoles una… ligeramente maliciosa sonrisa, mientras que Lily literalmente les saco la lengua antes de salir.

Las hermanas solo se miraron entre ellas, claramente reafirmando en silencio su acuerdo de la mañana.

OoO- Primaria de Royal Woods -OoO

Las clases habían Avanzado con relativa normalidad hasta ese punto, aunque para entonces muchos estudiantes del curso tenían claro que algo no estaba bien con Lincoln Loud. Primero llega tarde a la clase a pesar de estar en la escuela con tiempo de sobra, segundo se gana un regaño de la profesora por reír abiertamente de un trabajo de un compañero y ahora…

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – soltó de la nada Chandler levantándose de su silla y mirando a Lincoln con furia.

-Disculpa, no pensé que fueras tan cabeza hueca para no entenderlo. -Algunos en la clase no evitaron hacer una mueca por la respuesta del peliblanco. -Déjame repetirlo en tu idioma, vete a tomar por culo cabrán, tú no tienes vela en este entierro. - muchos se taparon la boca, otros solo lo miraron con ojos abiertos y Chandler literalmente se puso rojo.

\- ¿Te crees grande porque no está la maestra, eh Loud? - amenazo el pelirrojo casi echando humo. Lincoln lo ignoro, más concentrado en contar algo con los dedos. - No me ignores pinche cabrón de mier…- un suspiro de sorpresa hizo que la clase mirara a la recién llegada maestra, que miraba al chico con ojos exorbitados.

\- ¡¿Chandler, pero se puede saber que este comportamiento?!- se exalto la mujer acercándose al niño- ¿Porque soltaste semejante expresión?

-Ese Larry me insulto, maestra. - se defendió señalando a Lincoln, quien solo lo miro extrañado.

-Yo solo dije que no se metiera donde no lo llaman. - aclaro el chico como si hablase del clima. La maestra asintió y miro a la clase, que técnicamente no podía negarlo. Al confirmarlo procedió a llevarse a Chandler de la oreja.

-Oiga, ¡él comenzó! -se quejó el acusado tratando de aliviar el dolor.

-Eso no es excusa para usar ese lenguaje. - regaño la maestra con seriedad. - Tus padres sabrán de esto, jovencito. El resto puede adelantar su recreo, esto tomara un rato. - señalo saliendo de la clase. Chandler miro a Lincoln con furia, la cual solo se incrementó cuando el peliblanco disimuladamente le saco el dedo con una sonrisa burlesca.

Cuando salieron el salón quedo en silencio, un absoluto silencio… antes de que explotara en una lluvia de comentarios sobre lo sucedido. Muchos se acercaron a Lincoln a felicitarle por poner a Chandler en su lugar, otros admiraron su valor de tomar ese riesgo en la escuela, unos que se salvó por los pelos, otros solo lo llamaron idiota y otros más se alejaban mucho de él.

-No sé si decir que eso fue asombroso… o completamente aterrador. - acepto Clyde recobrando la vida tras su congelación inicial en el comienzo del altercado. Cuando todos salieron de la clase para disfrutar su tiempo libre no dudo en acercarse a su mejor amigo. - ¿Lincoln, te encuentras bien?

\- ¿Bien? ¡Mejor que nunca! - festejo Lincoln con una amplia sonrisa. - ¿Viste la cara de ese idiota cuando vio a la maestra? Ja, sabía que no resistiría contestar cuando se habla de él y de allí solo un poco de aceite y ¡Pum! Detención.

-Si, buen tiem… - Clyde se detuvo y lo miro extrañado. - ¿Espera, tenías planeado que lo atraparan diciendo esas cosas?

-Obviamente - Lincoln rodo los ojos, fingiendo ofenderse. - La maestra dijo que iba a coger algo del salón de profesores y como era hora de clases no debía haber nadie para entretenerla, por lo que tardaría unos seis-siete minutos en regresar. - Tras decir eso frunció el ceño pensativo. - Aunque me alegro que realmente haya llegado a tiempo… puedo imaginar como hubiera continuado esa "conversación" si no lo hacía.

-Si… Ya… - acepto Clyde mirando a su mejor amigo con extrañeza. - Repito, ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Se puede saber porque sigues haciendo esa pregunta? - replico Lincoln entrecerrando los ojos. Clyde iba a contestar cuando cierta concursante de belleza los entretuvo, sonriendo con esa sonrisa muy conocida para ambos amigos, quienes solo intercambiaron una mirada nada sorprendida. - A ver Lola, ¿que quieres esta vez?

-Oh, Linky. - rio falsamente su hermanita antes de agarrarle la camisa. - Aun me debes lo de esta mañana. Así que prepárate, porque apenas llegamos a la casa serás mi mayordomo personal hasta que regresen papá y mamá de su viaje.

\- ¿En serio? Déjame pensarlo… No. - El chico se soltó de su agarre y paso de largo. - ¡Que te vaya bien Lola! - La niña lo miro de piedra antes de gruñir con enojo.

-Pagaras por eso Lincoln. Pagaras caro…- amenazo en lo que su gemela llego a escena.

\- ¿Que haces? Se supone que estamos vigilándolo. - regaño molesta Lana.

\- ¡Eso intente! ¿Que mejor forma de vigilarlo que tenerlo a mis servicios? - señalo Lola con obviedad, recibiendo una mirada nada interesante de su hermana. -Esto no se quedará así. Vámonos Lana. - y se alejó enojada. Lana miro a Clyde y este tras un rato incomodo decidió alcanzar a Lincoln.

-Algo extraño está pasando en esa casa…- apunto con sospecha. Cuando entro a la cafetería noto, que Lucy estaba detrás de Lincoln en la fila observándolo, aunque este parecía no notar su presencia. Clyde entrecerró los ojos. - Definitivamente algo sucede… Y si Lincoln no me dice, solo queda una forma de averiguarlo. - afirmo saliendo de la cafetería con decisión, hasta que le gruño el estómago, por lo que decidió retroceder. -Después de comer, claramente. - Unas horas después Clyde estaba solo en su habitación, mirando los alrededores para asegurarse que nadie se acercara al área antes de sacar su teléfono, otro teléfono y una libreta.- Lo siento Lincoln, pero es una emergencia. - Mientras en la casa Loud…

-No se preocupen por nosotros. - argumento Lori con media sonrisa a sus padres, quienes estaban empacando algunas cosas para su futuro viaje. - Solo disfruten del paseo y relájense.

-No lo sé Lori… Lily anda muy inquieta. - señalo su madre preocupada. - Tal vez debería…

-Todo estará bien mama. - señalo Lincoln con una sonrisa, doblando algunas ropas con su padre. – Ayudare a Lori para asegurarme que no le suceda nada a la casa.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso campeón. - festejo Lynn Sr. siguiendo revisando su armario.

-Muy alentador. -acepto Lori con una sonrisa forzada antes de que sonara su teléfono. - Oh, debe ser Bobby… ¿Eh? - los padres y hermano miraron a Lori, quien leía un mensaje con una expresión curiosamente seria. Al notar su mirada la mayor sonrió forzosamente. - Je, je, disculpen, pero… literalmente tengo que responder esto. - Ya fuera de la habitación no tardo dos minutos en subir arriba y meterse en el cuarto de Luna y Luan, donde sorprendentemente estaban el resto de sus hermanas (menos Lily) - Recibí el mensaje, ¿qué sucede?

"Lo-Lo-Lo-Lo" dijo una voz desde el teléfono de Luna.

-A tierra Clyde- regaño la roquera con cierto fastidio. - Quieres ayudar o no?

"Lo-Lo siento, un momento de debilidad" señalo la voz de Clyde antes de un carraspeo. "Repito lo que dije antes para Lo-Lo… ¿La recién llegada?"

-No creo que este de más. - acepto Lynn limpiándose el oído. - Creo que escuche mal la primera vez.

-Yo también…- acepto Lana preocupada.

"Bueno, ahí va…" y el chico procedió a relatar lo acontecido, bajándole un poco el tono por las niñas. Luan y Lynn quedaron con la boca abierta mientras que las gemelas se miraban sin creerlo. Clyde termino con preocupación "Saben lo que sucedió? Conozco a Lincoln y sé que no se expresaría así solo para provocar a alguien"

-Creo que tengo una posible explicación. - afirmo Lisa acomodándose los lentes. - No le informado a nuestras figuras paternales para evitar… colocar una supuesta carga mental en los días previos a su viaje recreativo, pero ya he obtenido los resultados de los exámenes realizados a Lincoln y Lily.

"¿Exámenes?" / - ¿Exámenes? - dijeron varias personas a la vez. Lisa asintió.

-Eso que… - Lori entorno los ojos. - Esto es tu culpa, ¿verdad?

-Espera… ¿todo esto es por la cosa asquerosa de Lisa? - se quejó Lola con asco.

-E... Es cierto. - acepto Lisa algo decaída antes de continuar.- Mis estudios revelan que la sustancia XY desconocida que obtuve en respuesta a mi experimento ha afectado el centro de emociones e instintos de nuestros hermanos, provocando los notables cambios en su comportamiento.

-Entonces es tu culpa- sentencio Lynn con molestia.

-Creo que eso quedo claro. Pero puedes remediarlo… ¿no? - pregunto Luna mirando a la genio con duda.

-Afirmativo. Solo debo recrear la sustancia y preparar un inhibidor. - señalo con calma Lisa. - El problema… necesito otra muestra de los sujetos para poder cerciorarme de su efectividad.

-Bueno solo se la pedimos y ya. - señalo Lola con normalidad.

-No va a funcionar. - todos se asustaron de Lucy, menos Clyde que no la veía. - Lincoln no parece que quiera estar con nosotras…

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - pregunto Luan extrañada.

-Verán… Apenas llegamos tenía ganas de terminar un poema que empecé en la escuela, así que fui a la única persona que podría ayudarme…

 _-Lincoln. -comento Lucy saliendo de la nada, asustando efectivamente a su hermano por lo que este soltó el juego que tenía en la mano, perdiendo la partida de inmediato. Lincoln miro el juego con fastidio antes de mirar a Lucy. - Necesito que me ayudes con mi poema… Sabes una palabra que rime con…_

 _-Lucy, estoy ocupado. - replico el chico tomando el juego para reanudarlo. -Pregúntale a Luna - Su hermana no se movió._

 _-En serio necesito…_

 _-Si no quieres. Busca un diccionario, sinónimos y antónimos mejor._

 _-Pero…- Lincoln la miro seriamente antes de suspirar_

 _-Plan B.- sentencio sentándose a su altura. - Tengo un poema para ti: "Mi tiempo dispones y no me opongo, mas todo tiene terminación. Tu trabajo ahora no me interesa, así que te ayudare en otra ocasión" ¿entendido? - Lucy solo lo miro de piedra unos segundos antes de asentir. Lincoln sonrió. - Bien. - y volvió a su juego como si nada hubiera pasado, ignorando a la chica otra vez._

-Auch. -sentencio Lynn frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso no fue nada amable. - sentencio Leni con molestia.

"Eso es malo" comento Clyde con un tono preocupado

-Tenemos que idear un plan. - señalo Lana con seriedad.

-Pero ese es el trabajo de Lincoln- le recordó Lola.

-Oh.

-No podemos dejarlo así. - señalo Lori con seriedad. - Tenemos que arreglar a Lincoln y a Lily antes de que literalmente esto termine peor. -Todos aceptaron. – Bien… ¿Alguna idea?

-Los amordazamos y Lisa toma la muestra.

-Pero Lily es una beba! No puedes hacer eso.

\- ¿Les damos algo para dormir?

-Negativo, podría alterar mis resultados.

-Les distraigo con mis chistes?

-Luan, no creo que funcione.

-Podemos amenazarlo con algo

"No te sirvió de mucho en la escuela… porque eres Lola, ¿verdad?"

-Silencio Clyde.

-Podría aparecer de sorpresa.

-No creo que funcione. - tras esa afirmación todos se quedaron pensando otras alternativas y posibilidades.

\- ¡Agh! -se rindió Lynn dejándose caer en la cama de Luna. - Lincoln hace parecer esto tan fácil…

"Esperen. Lisa, ¿cuánto tiempo necesitas tras conseguir la muestra?"- pregunto Clyde desde su línea.

-Depende, debo recrear el compuesto y después probar contramedidas no dañinas… Puede que uno o dos días, máximo tres- contesto la genio haciendo el cálculo.

"Diles a tus padres que se contaminaron las otras muestras, estoy seguro de que escucharan a ellos."

-Lincoln es el asistente de Lisa, sabe que ella no comete esos errores.

"Ya lo sé." Todas miraron el teléfono con duda "Tienes otro laboratorio en tu bunker, ¿no? ¿Porque no trabajas allí mientras los demás tenemos un ojo en Lincoln para que no sospeche? Creo que podemos resistir un par días… "

-No es tan mala idea. ¿Pero porque tendríamos que vigilar a Lincoln? - pregunto Luna sin enterarse

"No se… ¡¿Tal vez porque mi mejor amigo no está en sus cabales en este momento?!" exploto Clyde frustrado, alejando a las chicas del aparato. Unas respiraciones rápidas se escucharon "Perdon, pero esto me está llegando a los nervios"

-No eres el unico. – acepto Lynn.

"Bien. Les digo lo de vigilar porque le estuve preguntando como se sentía y cada vez parecía más molesto por ello" comenzó a relatar "Tengo el presentimiento de que si le dicen algo no solo lo va a negar, sino que hará algo… anti-Lincoln" Las hermanas se miraron entre ellas, claramente compartiendo la opinión.

-Entonces hacemos esto, ¿no? - pregunto Lana mirando a sus hermanas

-No tenemos más ideas. - acepto Lori con un suspiro que rivalizaba con los de Lucy. - Decidido. Lisa, habla con Papá y Mamá antes de la cena. Clyde, tu encárgate de vigilar a Lincoln en la escuela… por si acaso. Las demás trataremos de evitar problemas - dijo mirando específicamente a Lynn y Lola- y mantenerlo vigilado. ¿Entendido?

-Si, señora.

"Por supuesto, hermosa Lo…" Crash! Todas miraron como el teléfono salió volando de la cama directo a la ventana y abajo. Luna se quedó mirando el lugar con la boca abierta mientras los demás seguían la mirada de cierto cubo de colores que antes no estaba ahí a cierta bebe de cabello rubio que las miraba desde la puerta con una ceja alzada de forma casi altanera.

-Hola Lily…-saludo Lori como si eso no la espantase. La beba la miro de arriba abajo antes de sentarse en el suelo y llorar.

\- ¿Que sucede Lily? - pregunto una voz en el pasillo, poco antes de que el meollo del asunto apareciera en escena, cargando a la beba. Lincoln miro de la bebé a sus hermanas con duda. - ¿Qué le hicieron?

\- ¿Porque crees que es nuestra culpa?

-Bueno, para empezar las nueve están en la habitación de Luna y Luan. - señalo con obviedad antes de fruncir el ceño. – Por cierto, ¿Que están haciendo?

-Nada. - respondieron a la vez. Lily dejo de llorar y balbuceo algo con tono lastimero, ganándose miradas incrédulas de Lisa y Luan.

\- ¿En serio? - comento Lincoln sorprendido antes de mirar a las demás. - Chicas si estaban en una reunión de hermanas podrían haber dejado entrar a Lily. Si, es una bebé, pero le gusta estar con ustedes.

-Entiendes… a Lily. - señalo Lynn con extrañeza. Lincoln se encogió de hombros y miro a Lily.

-Venga, alejémonos de esas desconsideradas. - señalo el chico a la bebé dándose la vuelta, por lo que no vio ni la expresión perpleja de sus hermanas ni como Lily les hizo el gesto de "Las estoy vigilando". Antes de irse miro al cuarto de nuevo. - Por cierto, mamá dice que la cena estará lista en diez minutos. - y siguió su camino cargando a su hermanita. - No pensé que podrían hacer eso con alguien que no sea yo, lo siento Lily. - la bebé se encogió de hombros y se acomodó mejor. -Si eres tierna, pero recuerda que cenamos en un rato. - tras decir eso miro a la audiencia. -Este día había ido muy bien, pero no puedo decir que me sorprende lo de mis hermanas. Me pregunto que estarán planeando esta vez… Por favor, No soy idiota, definitivamente ellas están planeando algo. Ja, se creen muy listas las chicas… pero aun así las quiero. - Lincoln entro en la sala y dejo a Lily en un lado del sofá antes de retomar su juego, que había dejado allí. - Tengo ganas de saber su plan, tal vez pueda "improvisar" su idea. ¿Que opinas Lily? - le saco la lengua. -Ya. Aun así, veré que hago al respecto. Presiento que mañana será un gran día…- termino con una risita algo… malvada.

* * *

.

 **¡Listo!**

 **Espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, como vemos… ahora la cosa viene buena. Me imagino que ya siguen la onde de lo que podría suceder, ¿no? Espero sorprenderlos.**

 **¡Déjenme un Review con su opinión del capítulo!**

 **Gracias a todos por leer!**


	4. Jueves

**¡Hola a todos! Soy Neko y os traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Sinceramente me fue complicado escribirlo, ya que tengo más planeado las cosas que siguen a este día que el día en sí. Este día marca un punto importante en los siguientes, así que tenía que escribirlo sí o sí.**

 **Loud House es de sus autores.**

 **Espero les guste!**

* * *

Disinhibitions

.

* * *

 _ **Jueves**_

* * *

.

La alarma solo sonó por tres segundos antes de ser apagada de forma abrupta al estrecharse contra la puerta, silenciando el aparato permanentemente. Lincoln miro la alarma con fijeza antes de dejarse caer de nuevo en la cama y cubrirse con las sabanas para retomar el sueño, claro que esto no fue posible pues el ruido del choque alerto a sus hermanas, que a pesar de recientes acontecimientos, no dudaron en entrar con todo su estrépito habitual en el pequeño cuarto de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunto Luna mirando alrededor mientras usaba su guitarra de arma.

\- ¿Estas bien Linky? - inquirió Leni preocupada. Su respuesta fue una afirmación amortiguada.

-Da igual, levántate. Tenemos clases. - replico Lori al ver que todo estaba en orden. Para su sorpresa el chico comenzó a murmurar en su almohada antes de quitársela de la cabeza y mirarlas con molestia. - ¿Tienes algo que decir, torpe?

\- ¿Saben que rayos es tocar la puerta? - refuto Lincoln en contra, sorprendiéndola. Un segundo después las demás chicas se alejaron de una encendida Lori.

-No puedes hablarme así. Soy…

-La mayor, más agobiante, más controladora, bla, bla, bla. – la callo Lincoln estirándose y dando un bostezo. Lori quedo con la palabra en la boca, pero su hermano no pareció enterarse ya que se dedicó a agarrar sus cosas para prepararse. Sin mirar a su estupefacta hermana salió al pasillo, directo a la puerta del baño.

-Ey, ¡Yo iba primero! - se quejó Lola cuando Lincoln entro al lugar antes de ella. Su hermano la miro con fastidio.

-Yo tardo máximo diez minutos en el baño, cada una de ustedes una eternidad y media. - refuto con pesadez y algo de soñolencia. Lincoln iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Lola lo detuvo.

-Ah no. No esta vez. - clamo la niña abriéndola de nuevo. El resto de las hermanas solo veía el encuentro con sorpresa. - No permitiré que no respetes la fila de nuevo. Si no sales ahora mismo le diré a mamá…

\- Sabes que dos pueden jugar ese juego ¿verdad? - la callo su hermano poniéndole un dedo en los labios. - Aun tengo cierto As bajo mi manga hermanita y no estoy hablando de una carta de Ace Savy. - Lola lo miro enojada antes de abrir los ojos al notar el giro de la situación. - Ahora se buena niña y no molestes. - y tras lanzar una mirada retadora al pasillo, cerró la puerta. Lincoln murmuro por lo bajo en contra de la terquedad de Lola antes de notarnos. - Ya vieron mi mañana, así que no creo que deba decir porque tarde tanto en darme cuenta de que están de vuelta. Mis hermanas realmente no me tienen respeto. - comento quitándose la camisa y mirando su ceño fruncido en el espejo. - A veces me gustaría desquitarme, pero las cosas no son así. Bueno, al menos espero que con eso me dejen ir primero al baño de ahora en adelante.

Tras unos seis minutos Lincoln ya estaba listo para iniciar el nuevo día. Estaba de tan buen humor al salir del baño, que las miradas fijas de sus hermanas cuando salió no le afectaron de ninguna manera. Bajo con paso rápido la escalera y entro en la cocina, solo para esquivar un poco de la papilla voladora de Lily.

\- ¡Incon! - festejo la bebe mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días hijo. - saludaron los padres en diferentes tonos. El Sr Loud estaba sentado frente a Lily sin muchas ganas, cubierto claramente de papilla. En la mesa y completamente limpia se hallaba la señora, sonriéndole a su hijo abiertamente.

-Buenos días papa, mama. - saludo Lincoln tomado sus cosas antes de mirar a la algo molesta Bebe. - Y Lily. - termino divertido, ganándose una sacada de lengua de su hermanita, que no tardo en devolver. Lynn Sr. rio por ello, antes de recibir otro papillazo en la cara y sin querer probar un poco.

-Tal vez deberíamos cambiar la marca de esta cosa. - señalo el hombre haciendo una mueca ante el sabor. - Esto sabe horrible.

-O podrían darle otra cosa. -comento Lincoln tomando su cereal con calma. Lily sonrió al comentario, pero el padre no parecía nada contento con la repetida idea.

-Por última vez, Lincoln, no le daremos chocolate de desayuno. - regaño con el ceño fruncido, recibiendo más papilla de la bebé.

-Mmm... Tal vez este lote tiene algo mal. - razono Rita sin notar el intercambio anterior, mirando más a su hija menor con preocupación. - Iré a otra tienda en la tarde y ya veremos. Lo demás se lo podemos dar a Charles.

-O a Lana. - añadió Lincoln con la boca llena.

-Ciertamente. - acepto Lynn Sr. antes de notar la mirada de su esposa. El padre carraspeo y miro a Lily, quien le lanzo otro poco del puré verdoso, arrancando con ello una pequeña risa de los espectadores. El hombre se limpió la cara con la corbata, de nuevo. - Cariño, ¿podrías alimentarla? Necesito cambiarme.

-Yo lo hago. -se ofreció Lincoln llevando su plato consigo para sentarse frente a la bebé tomando el lugar de su padre, quien le agradeció y salió de la habitación justo cuando entro la primera de las demás niñas, que sorprendentemente fue Lisa.

-Buenos días. - saludó la genio con un bostezo mientras se aproximaba a tomar su cereal.

-Buenos días Lisa. -saludo su madre sin dejar de comer. La niña miro a los otros dos presentes en la habitación, sin sorprenderse de que tanto el chico como la bebé le estuviesen dedicando una mirada de pocos amigos. Rita noto eso y los miro con seriedad. - Chicos, saben que no fue su culpa que Luna la asustase. Solo quiere asegurarse que todo está bien.

-Ya. - acepto Lincoln frunciendo el ceño. - Me imagino que te divertiste mucho en tu bunker, hermanita. -Lisa dejo de comer y miro a su hermano con sorpresa. Lincoln le sonrió con suficiencia, casi retándola a contradecirlo. No necesito hacerlo porque entraron unas nerviosas Luna y Lola, iniciado una conversación con la niña con demasiada rapidez. Lincoln las miro aburrido antes de mirar a Lily, quien se veía algo curiosa.

-Ahora si quieres saber que traman ¿eh? - bromeo Lincoln, logrando que ella lo mirase molesta. La bebé pareció quejarse de algo y su hermano aprovecho para meterle la papilla en la boca. Lily comenzó a comer con el ceño fruncido. - ¿También te molesta?

-Poo Poo. - fue la respuesta de Lily antes de que le dieran otra cucharada, la cual desvió con su juguete para que se la comiera él. Lincoln tosió en cuanto lo trago, tratando de quitarse el sabor de la boca.

\- ¿De que mierda esta echo esto? -murmuro por lo bajo antes de tomar algo de leche, solo oído por la bebé y una inquieta Luan, que recién había llegado. Lincoln y Lily la miraron como si estuviera metiéndose en algo en que no la llaman y la chica no dudo en sentarse lejos de ellos. Las demás hermanas llegaron y pronto la sala estuvo al tope de un bullicioso cuchicheo.

\- ¿Sucede algo chicas? - pregunto la señora Loud notando el cambio matutino. Nueve de diez hermanas sonrieron abiertamente con una cara supuestamente inocente que solo hizo reír a la restante. Todas miraron a Lily, pero de inmediato volvieron su atención con su madre.

-No es nada mama. - contesto Lori en representación de casi todos. - Es que estamos planeando una sorpresa, nada más.

-Pero no estábamos tratando de…- Leni fue callada por una patada bajo la mesa de Lynn, así que la mayor se limitó a sonreír como las demás. Rita las miro un segundo antes de encogerse de hombros y dejarlas ser. Las chicas miraron a Leni con el ceño fruncido, pero Lincoln lo hizo con media sonrisa.

-Me imagino que les está yendo bien en este proyecto secreto. - señalo con casualidad, dándole a Lily un poco de la leche de su cereal en lugar de la cosa verde que llamaban "comida para bebé."- Bueno, como es algo que tiene que hacerse en el bunker de Lisa me imagino que está bajo control. - Luan ahogo una risa, pero eso no cubrió las miradas que las hermanas se dieron entre ellas, confirmando que lo que sea que estaban haciendo tenía algo que ver con Lisa, lo cual Lincoln sabía que estaba directamente relacionado con los dos hermanos fuera de dicho "proyecto".

-Poo-poo…- comento Lily con un tono de sospecha. Lincoln asintió a la menor, las demás sintiendo que estaban demasiado receptivos en ese momento.

\- ¡Listo! - soltó Lynn Sr. regresando a la habitación, completamente limpio e ignorante del extraño y silencioso ambiente que parecía reinar en el comedor, centrando su mirada en el reloj en su lugar. - Bueno chicas, mejor se van apresurando o llegaran tarde a la escuela. - con eso la familia reanudo sus labores y varios minutos después Vanzilla se retiraba de la primaria para dejar a las mayores en su escuela.

Lincoln miro la Van alejarse con el ceño fruncido antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a cuatro hermanas menores de la misma forma. Estas se dispersaron rápidamente, pero el chico solo tuvo que dar dos vistazos alrededor para saber que estaba siendo observado por ellas. Menos Lucy, por alguna razón siempre perdía a Lucy.

Sonriendo para sí el chico las dejo seguir en su juego de espionaje por ahora, tarde o temprano alguna diría algo del tema y él se enteraría de su plan.

OoOoOoOoO

-Eso no fue gracioso, Lincoln. -se quejó Clyde mientras los dos amigos entraban en la cafetería. - Liam pudo haberse lastimado en serio.

-Ya lo sé, pero tienes que admitir que esa caída fue muy graciosa. - acepto el peliblanco tratando de no reír al recordarlo. Clyde pensó en la caída que tuvo su amigo, en la que estuvo técnicamente abanicando los brazos para no caer antes de llevarse el asiento de la chica Jordan con ella incluida y caer ambos en una escena digna de una película de romance, en medio de la clase. El chico ahogo una carcajada.

-Está bien, lo admito, eso fue hilarante. - acepto riéndose por lo bajo antes de aclararse la garganta. - Aun así, podías haberte reído algo más bajo. Por poco te caes de la silla.

-Aja. - acepto Lincoln sin realmente hacerle caso. Clyde suspiro y escribió algo en su teléfono, cosa que sí fue notada de inmediato por su amigo. - Por cierto, ¿a quien le escribes? Pensé que no usabas el teléfono en la escuela.

-N-No es nada. - dijo el pelinegro ocultando el teléfono, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que Lincoln leyera el contacto al que escribía.

\- ¿"Sra. McBride"? - comento en voz alta, sonrojando a su amigo. - Tenía la idea que la única con ese apodo era… ¿Cuándo conseguiste el teléfono de Lori? Ella siempre me amenaza si alguien menciona la idea- Dijo Lincoln mirándolo indignado. - Creí que habías dejado mi teléfono tranquilo tras encontrarlo.

-Lo hice… por un rato. - acepto Clyde sin realmente mentir: No había tocado el teléfono de Lincoln hasta que llego a su casa. - Pero no pude resistirme a guardar el teléfono de la hermosa, perfecta…

-De rizos dorados y dientes de perla… Si, ya conozco la cháchara. - lo callo Lincoln antes de que se perdiera en la fantasía de su hermana mayor. Ugh. – ¿Y no le ha molestado que le escribas a cada rato? - Clyde se quedó en blanco, solo para un pitido de su teléfono responder por él. El chico sonrió apenado y saco el teléfono un momento para ver que habían replicado a su mensaje. – Al parecer no, a pesar de la evidencia que prueba lo contrario. Uhm… Interesante. - Lincoln miro a su amigo de arriba a abajo de forma inquisidora, dejando a un muy nervioso Clyde a la vista.

-Je, sí, es que... eh… - sea la que fuese la pobre excusa que Clyde iba a decir, fue callada por una conmoción que se estaba dando fuera de la cafetería, donde varios estudiantes comenzaban a reunirse. Clyde no perdió la distracción- ¿Que es eso?

-Parece una pelea. - observo Lincoln estirando el cuello.

\- ¡Lincoln! ¡Clyde!- llamo Rusty alejándose de la multitud y corriendo hacia ellos. - Tienen que venir rápido. - los dos amigos lo miraron con duda.- Tu hermana choco con Chandler y otra se metió en medio. Paree que van a pelear. - El rugido de una multitud animada los hizo mirar.- creo que ya comenzó.

-Oh, Oh… - dijeron Clincoln McLoud a la vez antes de salir corriendo al área de pelea.

\- ¿Cual crees que sea? - pregunto Clyde mientras peleaban por llegar al frente.

-No he escuchado a la bocazas de Lola, así que ella no. - Bingo. Apenas llegaron vieron como uno de los amigotes de Chandler trataba de quitar a Lana de encima de otro de sus amigos mientras Chandler (quien tenía la camisa manchada de jugo y salsa) trataba de agarrar a Brincos para que dejase de molestarlo. En el suelo Lisa y Lola ayudaban a Lucy, quien estaba empapada de una gaseosa.

\- ¡Déjame en paz!- se quejó Lana tratando de morder al que la tenía sujeta, solo para que este la tomase de los hombros y la alzase en el aire a la vez que Chandler agarraba a Brincos y lo lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida.- ¡Brincos! Eres un… malvado.

-Ja, ya pensaba que se te pego la lengua de tu hermano. - se burló Chandler mientras le quitaba la gorra y la dejaba caer al suelo, para pisarla. Lana estaba gruñéndole como un perro. - Estaba hablando con la rara de tu hermana, no te metas cerdita.

-No soy un cerdo. -se quejó Lana con fastidio.

-Estas cubierta de lodo, así que eres un cerdo. - refuto el que la sostenía.

-EY, ¡no hables así de mis hermanas! - se quejó Lola dando un paso al frente decidida. -Si te metes con ellas, te metes conmigo.

\- ¿Y que vas a hacer princesita? ¿Echarme perfume? - Lola claramente estaba enojada por el comentario, pero alguien le gano el refutarlo.

-Porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño Chandler. Una pulga, por ejemplo. - mientras la gente reía ante el comentario los molestadores se viraron a un enfadado Lincoln, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados pero una sonrisa retadora en el rostro.

-Como dijiste ayer, carbón. No tienes vela en este entierro. - varios estudiantes hicieron "oh…", especialmente los de su clase. Lincoln no se inmuto.

-La tengo, porque quien tu amiguito está agarrando es mi hermana. - refuto Lincoln señalando a Lana, quien tras recordar porque estaba ahí reanudo sus intentos de escape.

-Eso es fácil de ver con lo perdedora que es. - señalo Chandler divertido. Lana dejo de pelear para mirarlo ofendida, sin notar que Lincoln entrecerró los ojos. El pelirrojo los ignoro. - ¿Ahora en que estaba? Ah, sí…- y se viro para mirar a Lucy. - Discúlpate por lo que hiciste, fenómeno. Aunque, con ese peinadito que tienes no me sorprende que no mires por donde vas.

-Ni es mi culpa que tu existencia sea tan insignificante para que tu presencia sea notada en el mundo material. - refuto Lucy con su habitual tono inanimado, generando varias burlas para el chico. Chandler miro alrededor molesto antes de acercarse y agarrar a Lucy por el cuello del vestido. Lola y Lisa iban a intervenir, pero fueron detenidas por otros dos amigos.

-Gracioso viniendo de alguien que no quiere que le vean la cara. - comento el pelirrojo mientras Lucy trataba de librarse. - Tal vez necesitas un corte de cabello para ver lo que has hecho con claridad. - tras decir eso alzo una mano hacia el rostro de la niña, con la clara intención de quitarle el pelo de la cara. Su acción no llego lejos ya que alguien le agarro el brazo y lo giro a su espalda con brusquedad, haciendo que Chandler soltara a Lucy para tratar de contrarrestar el súbito movimiento.

-Escucha "cabrón". - señalo Lincoln sobre el hombro de Chandler para que solo él le escuchase, pero el movimiento que hizo había traído un gran silencio a la cafetería, lo que permitió que todos lo oyeran. - Solo los hermanos nos molestamos entre nosotros y que yo sepa no tengo una fresa de hermano. Así que graba esto: Le haces esta mierda a mis hermanas de nuevo y desearas no haber puesto tu pinche pie en esta escuela por el resto de tu puta vida. - Chandler trato de golpearlo con su brazo libre más fue bloqueado por el chico, que devolvió el golpe para que el pelirrojo se lastimase a si mismo.

El amigo de Chandler que detenía a las más pequeñas se tiró contra Lincoln, quien dejo ir a Chandler para que el chico se estrellase contra él, mientras otro más iba a por el peliblanco que volvió a utilizar la técnica del Lunes para tirarlo sobre su espalda.

Chandler y el otro chico se recuperaron y fueron a por Lincoln, el cual logro esquiar un par de golpes antes de que el recién tirado le agarrase el pie para detenerlo y con ello asegurase que Chandler le pudiese dar un derechazo, tirando al peliblanco al suelo. Lincoln se levantó rápido mientras se tocaba el labio, que se había mordido al caer.

Sin dejar que se terminase de levantar uno de los chicos lo pateo, sacándole el aire. Al intentarlo de nuevo Lincoln agarro la bandeja caída de Lucy y se la lanzo a la cara al mismo tiempo que esquivaba el golpe, ganando tiempo suficiente para levantarse por completo solo para recibir un segundo golpe, el que le hizo perder el equilibrio y pegarse a una columna. Todos los presentes animaban la pelea, más emocionados por el entretenimiento que por su obvia desigualdad. Las hermanas de Lincoln trataron de acercarse, pero fueron detenidas por la multitud.

\- ¡Cuatro contra uno es injusto! - se quejó Clyde dando un paso al frente, pero un gesto de Lincoln le hizo detenerse. El peliblanco estaba mirando alrededor detalladamente y el chico de lentes sabía que estaba planeando algo. Pero alguien no iba a dejar que eso sucediese. - ¡Lincoln, cuidado! - El peliblanco recibió otro golpe antes de ser lanzado a otro de los chicos, que le volvió a lanzar contra una mesa, donde resbalo con la comida y cayó al suelo.

-Bonitas palabras Larry. - se burló Chandler acercándose al caído chico. - Lastima que solo seas un mierdecilla que no puede mantenerlas. - tras decir eso se agacho frente a Lincoln, que se estaba levantando. - Toda tu puta familia es una mierda. - susurro solo para que él lo escuchase. - Nada de lo que hagan dejara que sean los raros del área. Así que siéntate como un buen perro y comprende tu lugar, hijo de puta. -Lincoln abrió los ojos e iba a decirle algo, pero Chandler le callo de una patada, riéndose antes de alejarse con sus amiguitos. Hubo varias risas, pero la mayoría estaba cuchicheando lo obvio que era el resultado. Ninguno noto como Lincoln había cerrado el puño y bajaba la mirada.

\- ¿Algunas últimas palabras, Loud?- comento uno de los abusivos burlón, solo para sorprenderse cuando Lincoln se puso de pie y se acomodó la camisa sin mirarlo, todo el tiempo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sus hermanas y Clyde solo miraron al chico con perplejidad.

-Curiosas palabras, Chandler. - comento el peliblanco en tono de voz normal, pero de cierta forma preocupante. -Pero antes de continuar, déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Sabes cómo me dicen en casa? - pregunto Lincoln aflojando los hombros y crujiendo sus manos, sorprendiendo a más de uno por el repentino cambio de comportamiento. - El hombre del plan.

-No le veo la utilidad a un título tan idiota. ¿Qué fue? ¿Idea de tus hermanitas? - se burló Chandler, aunque algo en su postura hacia ver que no estaba tan seguro de ello. De hecho, toda la cafetería podía presentir un giro en la situación.

-Nah, fue máa. - acepto el peli blanco sin dejar de sonreír. - Pero si te puede decir algo al respecto... - continuo Lincoln haciendo crujir su cuello y dándole a muchos un escalofrió el cual se incrementó con la mirada de odio que le dedico a Chandler. - Ahora soy un puto monstruo con uno.

-Ja, ni que eso funcione Larry. - siguió el pelirrojo fingiendo valor, de hecho el chico le estaba asustando.

-Primero, me llamo Lincoln. - refuto el niño dando un paso delante. - Segundo, no soy tu puta mascota. - otro paso y esta vez fue respondido por otros atrás.- Y tercero.- señalo pisando casualmente una bandeja de comida.- Nadie se mete con los Loud.

OoOoOoOoO

Sería una mentira del tamaño de su casa el decir que los chicos Loud eran unos niños que nunca se habían metido en problemas. Todas y cada una de las hermanas (menos Lily) había puesto en su momento un pie en la oficina del director de primaria por una razón u otra, con Lynn llevándose el titulo con un total de veintitrés peleas, trece irrespetos a la autoridad y nueve revueltas de la cafetería. Pero nunca en su vida los padres Loud habían tenido que ir a la escuela por causa de Lincoln, mucho menos porque el chico esté involucrado en una pelea.

De hecho, ni siquiera se enteraron por la escuela sino porque Lori les mando un mensaje que recibió de Lisa sobre el hecho de que el chico se había involucrado en una pelea al defender a Lucy y Lana y que esta no había terminado bien; por lo que al llegar al despacho del director los padres sorprendieron a la secretaria que estaba a punto de llamarlos. Unos minutos después llegaron los demás padres y comenzaron su tediosa reunión. Mientras…

-Tengan. - dijo la enfermera entregando una bolsa fría a los ocupantes de esa parte de la enfermería.

-Gracias. - acepto Lincoln con una sonrisa colocándosela en un ojo morado. No se veía tan mal… Parecía haber estado a medio camino de una batalla de comida y una guerra campal; tenía la ropa cubierta de comida y el cabello parcialmente teñido de algo rosa, también mostraba varios arañazos y un par de moretones, así como una mano vendada y un parche en la mejilla.

-Gracias... - acepto Clyde colocándosela en la cabeza, con un gesto de alivio. El solo parecía haber salido de una batalla de comida. - No puedo creer que me perdí el final de la pelea por resbalar con una cascara de plátano. Una multitud huyendo de los maestros es algo peligroso.

-Fue algo fuera de control. - bromeo Lincoln recibiendo una mirada de fastidio. - Lo siento, mucho tiempo con Luan.

-Aun no puedo creer que le sacaste los dientes a Chandler. - comento Clyde con una sonrisa emocionada. - ¡Y como ataste a ese chico al poste con una cuerda de saltar! Aunque realmente me pregunto es como pegaste al otro al techo.

-Una mezcla de goma de mascar, jugo, parte de una cosa de Lisa y un poco de la carne misteriosa de la cafetería - señalo Lincoln divertido. - No puedo creer que el cabrón cayo con esa.

-Vocabulario Loud. - regaño la enfermera sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

-Lo siento. - dijo Lincoln en un tono nada sincero antes de mirar a su mejor amigo, que no solo volvía a lucir preocupado, sino que había vuelto a sacar su teléfono. - No me digas que sigues hablando con Lori.

-No, es Lynn. Manda felicitaciones. - señalo con obviedad siguiendo mirando los mensajes. El silencio de Lincoln le hizo saber que metió la patada.

\- ¿También tienes el número de Lynn? - alzo la ceja Lincoln, logrando volver a poner nervioso a su amigo. Lincoln miro a la entrada de la enfermería y puso un gesto extrañado. - ¿Lori? ¿que haces aquí? - Clyde se dio la vuelta lo más rápido que pudo para ver y Lincoln aprovecho la treta para tomarle el teléfono.

\- ¡Ey!- se quejó Clyde tratando de recuperarlo sin éxito, siendo alejado por la bolsa fría de Lincoln mientras el peliblanco leía los últimos mensajes de su amigo con fijeza.

\- ¿Tienes un grupo con mis hermanas? - comento el Loud siguiendo su lectura. - Bla, bla ,bla… ¿"Lincoln sospecha de Lisa"?¿"Lo digo en serio, no es el de siempre"?¿"Mantenlo vigilado"? - Clyde ya había dejado de pelear y miraba a Lincoln preocupado, pues este lo estaba mirando con fastidio y algo de incredulidad. - Tu estas involucrado en ese "proyecto" de mis hermanas sobre Lily y yo. ¿Que rayos es y porque carajo tienes que vigilarme?

-No es lo que piensas Lincoln. - se adelantó el chico de lentes con presión.- Es que estamos preocupados por ti. Y por Lily, también por ella.

\- ¿Y porque habrías de estarlo? Estoy perfectamente bien.

\- ¿Es en serio? - pregunto Clyde incrédulo. - No has notado que estas un poco… No sé… ¿Agresivo últimamente? - señalo con sarcasmo sin realmente quererlo.

\- ¿Y hay algo malo con eso? - alzo la ceja Lincoln con fastidio, callando al pelinegro. - La mayor parte del tiempo la gente me pasa por encima o no me toma en serio. Defenderme un poco no está mal de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Diciendo palabrotas y metiéndote en una pelea? - refuto Clyde con algo de molestia.

-Me vale mierda lo de las palabrotas. - siguió Lincoln enojado e ignorando la mirada exaltada de la enfermera. – Y sabes que el puto de Chandler se metió con mi familia. Solo le mostré donde realmente tiene el culo puesto. Si romperle la nariz y quitarle unos dientes no le enseña algo de respeto, pues le golpeare más fuerte la próxima vez. Nadie se mete conmigo. - tras decir eso se centró en el choqueado rostro de su mejor amigo, lo que pareció concientizarlo suficiente para calmarse. Lincoln suspiro y lo miro con seriedad. - Mira, admito que estoy algo temperamental, pero eso no les interesa a mis hermanas.

-Sabes que si lo hace. ¿Entrometidas pesadas, recuerdas?

-No me lo recuerdes. - señalo Lincoln recordando ese incidente y varios más. - Debería cobrármelas por ello…

\- ¿EH?

\- ¡Lincoln! - los dos amigos dejaron su discusión y miraron a la entrada de la enfermería, donde Rita entro corriendo a abrazar a su hijo hasta dejarlo sin aire, solo para separarse al rato y mirarlo fijamente en lo que recuperaba el aliento. - Estas en problemas.

-Mamá. De verdad siento haber peleado, pero si supieras lo que hizo sabrás que el… que Chandler se lo merecía. - se defendió el chico volviendo a colocar la bolsa fría en su ojo solo para evadir el pequeño desliz.

-Ya, el director nos contó todos los detalles. Todos. - afirmo con firmeza, pero cariño. - Me alegra que defendieras así a tus hermanas, por no decir más. Pero terminar la pelea de esa forma y utilizar ese lenguaje para narrar los hechos estaban completamente fuera de lugar- Lincoln bajo la cabeza, pero claramente no estaba arrepentido. La señora no lo noto mirando a Clyde, acabando de enterarse que estaba ahí. - ¿Clyde? ¿Que te sucedió?

-Resbale y me golpee la cabeza. - afirmo concierto pesimismo. - Pero estoy bien, solo algo de jaqueca.

-Me alegra que estés bien Clyde. - sonrió Rita con cariño antes de volver a ver a Lincoln. - En cuanto a ti, jovencito, estas castigado todo el fin de semana: No puedes a salir de la casa ni tendrás postre el resto del mes. También tendrás que limpiar el ático, sin ayuda. - Al ver la cara incrédula del chico la señora sonrió y le guiño un ojo antes de erguirse con seriedad. - Por ahora vamos a casa, ya falta poco para que acaben las clases y creo que sacarlos unos minutos antes no hará daño.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Mi castigo es solo eso?- siguió sorprendido Lincoln ante el hecho.

\- ¿Quieres más? - pregunto Rita alzando una ceja, recibiendo una rápida negación.- Ahora te digo que también te ganaste una suspensión de tres días y detención por otros dos.- Los dos amigos se miraron con la boca abierta por la ligera sentencia. - ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro. - afirmo Lincoln entregándole la bolsa fría de vuelta a la enfermera y siguiendo a su madre, solo deteniéndose para mirar a Clyde. -Clyde… siento haberte hablado así hace un momento, sé que solo lo haces porque eres un gran amigo.

-Aja. No te preocupes Lincoln. - sonrió el muchacho no muy convencido. Lincoln alzo los pulgares antes de seguir a su madre fuera del lugar. Los dos caminaron un rato, el chico algo nervioso en la espera de alguna palabra de su madre, lo que no tardo mucho.

-No creas que por el castigo que te dimos esto no es serio Lincoln. - comenzó a hablar su madre con severidad. - Las peleas no son un juego. Podías haber salido muy lastimado o haber lastimado seriamente a los otros muchachos. Tienes suerte de que ya tuviesen antecedentes al respecto o tendrías un castigo peor, en ambos frentes. Además…- Lincoln la miro esperando el golpe, pero solo la vio sonreír. - No le digas a nadie, pero creo se lo tenía merecido. Bien hecho. - Lincoln la miro incrédulo y ella le guiño el ojo. - Aun así, espero que no se repita Lincoln. Tampoco quiero problemas este fin de semana. Quiero que te comportes Lori, ella está a cargo mientras estamos fuera.

-Vale. - acepto Lincoln sin mirarla, cruzando sin que lo viese los dedos en la espalda. - Entonces mañana les ayudare a prepararse, ya que no tengo que venir.

-No es necesario, pero gracias. - acepto la mujer dándole una palmada en el hombro. -Voy a recoger a Lucy, ¿podrías esperar un rato en la Van? - pidió entregándole las llaves. Tras un corto abrazo, madre e hijo se separaron y al verse solo Lincoln solo pudo mirar a la audiencia con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Bueno, eso salió mejor de lo que pensaba. - acepto el niño mientras salía al estacionamiento. – No solo le di una paliza al hijo de puta de Chandler, que se lo merecía, por cierto, sino que me he librado de clases por tres días. Si, termine castigado, pero podría ser peor. Y para mejorar las cosas me he enterado de algo del plan de mis hermanas. - sonrió encontrando a Vanzilla y apoyándose en ella. - No puede creer que hayan metido a Clyde en esto: Aunque no me sorprende. Ellas se meten con todo. Las quiero, pero incluso cuando no lo intentan, de alguna forma fastidian mis actividades. - tras pensarlo en silencio un rato la sonrisa de Lincoln se tornó un poco siniestra. - Uhm. Tal vez el caso deba hablarle al sartén…. Sería mucho trabajo tenerlo listo en un día, pero si mi castigo es no salir el fin de semana, tal vez pueda hacerles ver un punto fuera de vista. ¿Entienden? -Lincoln se dio un facepalm. - Oh, rayos… estoy hablando como Luan otra vez. Espero que no sea algo recurrente…

.

* * *

 **¡Listo!**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Tenía muchas ganas de redactar la pelea, pero creo que se denota que no son mis mejores escenas. Además, esto hubiera ido por largo y ya llevo mucho tiempo trabada aquí para querer extenderlo. Lo siento si os defraude en esa parte.**

 **¡Lincoln tiene un plan! ¿Qué será? Pronto sabremos.**

 **Déjenme un comentario para saber su opinión.**

 **¡Nos vemos y gracias por su atención!**


	5. Viernes

**Hola a todos! Soy Neko y al fin traigo un nuevo corto capitulo.**

 **Siento la demora, pero tenia un bloqueo mental muy grande... aun lo tengo, por eso lo corto. Sorry**

 **Loud House es de sus autores.**

 **Igual espero les guste.**

* * *

Dishinibitions

.

* * *

 _ **Viernes**_

* * *

.

El silencio con el que despertaron las hermanas Loud fue, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias, preocupante. Lynn, la primera en levantarse, solo podía mirar la puerta del cuarto de su hermano entre recelosa y preocupada en lo que avanzaba hacia el baño. Poco antes de llegar una puerta se abrió y Luna asomo la cabeza para mirar alrededor antes de reparar en la deportista.

\- ¿No ha despertado? -pregunto mientras terminaba de salir.

-No lo he escuchado. - señalo Lynn desviando su mirada al baño tomando el pomo de la puerta y abriéndolo fuerza de más. Para sorpresa de ninguna, el lugar estaba vacío.

-Parece que no está en el trono. -bromeo Luan saliendo detrás de Luna e ignorando la mirada de la rockera.

-Tal Vez esté planeando algo… -señalo Lucy saliendo de la nada, dándoles solo un ligero susto. Cuando las mayores se recuperaron se miraron entre ellas con notable duda.

\- ¿Todo libre? -pregunto Lori asomándose de su lado con nerviosismo, ganándose una mirada seria de las presentes. - ¿Que?

-Si la actitud de Lincoln empeora, será culpa tuya. -señalo Lynn antes de entrar por completo al baño y cerrar de un portazo. La mayor de los hermanos rodo los ojos formando pronto la fila detrás de las castañas sin dejar de mirar con cautela la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Al darse cuenta de que no saldría, suspiro y miro al frente, donde Luan y Luna seguían mirándola molestas.

-No entiendo porque les molesta tanto. -se defendió Lori cruzándose de brazos. -Solo le comenté a Bobby literalmente lo sucedido en su escuela.

-Y por ello Ronnie Anne y yo tuvimos una pelea en el videochat. -sentencio alguien desde las escaleras, causándole un escalofrió a la mayor. Las hermanas miraron a su nada contento hermano, que fulmino a Lori con la mirada un segundo antes de sonreír al resto. -Mamá dice que hay reparaciones en la vía y es mejor que se apresuren si quieren llegar a tiempo. El desayuno ya está servido, así que son se preocupen por eso. ¿Le pueden decir a las demás?

-Eh… Claro bro. -señalo Luna con una sonrisa nada convincente. Lincoln alzo una ceja y se encogió de hombros antes de volver a bajar las escaleras. Al asegurarse que estaba fuera de rango nos miró con una fastidiada sonrisa.

-Seguramente se estarán preguntando varias cosas, entre ellas que fue esa "agradable" conversación. - señalo Lincoln sobre su hombro antes de seguir su camino y legar al rellano. -Digamos que Lori no pudo cerrar el pico diez minutos y comento a Raimundo y todo el mundo sobre la pelea con el grupo de Chandler, incluyendo a Bobby quien le contó a Ronnie Anne quien me llamo para regañarme y las cosas no terminaron muy bien…

.

-No tienes que hacer tanto escándalo por eso. -recrimino Lincoln con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados ante la persona en la pantalla. - ¡Fue solo una pequeña pelea! No es como que lo envié al puto hospital.

-Ese no es el punto Lincoln. -se quejó Ronnie Anne al otro lado de la línea y a juzgar por la posición de sus brazos, la chica estaba agarrándose al escritorio con fuerza. - ¡No estás bien Lincoln! ¿Desde cuándo reaccionas así a una provocación?

\- ¡Lo hice y ya! ¡A quien le interesa! -alzo los brazos el chico. - ¡Y estoy de maravilla, por cierto! No sé qué mierda le dijo Lori al idiota de tu hermano, pero lo que sea su historia esta jodidamente mal. Además, ¿De qué les incumbe a ustedes? Ni siquiera vivimos en el mismo estado. Esto es un asunto entre mis hermanas y yo, nadie más.

-No hables así de mi hermano. -amenazo la chica casi tirando la computadora al enderezarse para mirarlo con ira. -Estamos preocupados por ti, idiota. ¡Y si nos incumbe! ¡Tu hermana esta prácticamente casada con mi hermano y tú eres mi estúpido amigo con pésimo genio!

-Eso no es lo que dice tu tía, pequeña. -señalo Lincoln con una sonrisa de burla, causándole un sonrojo y un gruñido a la chica. -Mira aprecio que te preocupes por mí, pero te lo advierto Ronnie Anne. No se emitan.

\- ¿Oh que, vendrás hasta aquí a golpearme y tirarme un par de dientes? -reto la niña con fiereza, cruzándose de brazos. Lincoln se quedó callado, mirándola igual de molesto. -Sabes que, no importa. Haz lo que te la regalada gana. Si te jodes, te jodes, me vale mierda.

\- ¡Ronnie Anne! -dijo alguien del otro lado de la línea. La niña lo ignoro más centrada en la pelea de miradas que tenía con Lincoln, quien no parecía importarle su comentario.

-Espero estés contento Inútil. -señalo la niña casi con veneno en su voz.

-Bastante. -confirmo Lincoln sin echarse atrás.

-Bien

-Bien. -y los dos colgaron a la vez. Lincoln se quedó mirando la pantalla un rato apretando los dientes hasta que decidió mirar a la puerta de su habitación de forma homicida, espantando con ello a la mayoría de sus atónitas hermanas. Lori siguió en posición con clara ira. - Espero estés contenta.

-No tenías que hablarle así a Ronnie Anne. -sentencio la mayor de forma directa. -Si Bobby me dice que…

\- ¡Me vale una mierda lo que dirá Bobby al respecto! Ninguno tenía derecho de meter en esto a Ronnie Anne. -se quejó el peliblanco señalando la apagada pantalla. -Ahora voy a tener que hacer el doble de puto trabajo para que vuelva a querer hablar conmigo sin dejarme el ojo morado.

-Eso es tu culpa. -espeto Lori cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Y por qué rayos se dio esta amena reunión, si he de preguntar? -contradijo Lincoln con claro sarcasmo.

\- ¡Literalmente ibas a hablar con ella de todos modos! -dictamino Lori señalando la pantalla.

\- ¡No para que me tratara como un pinche psociopata!

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa esa palabra, torpe.

\- ¿Quieres apostar? -los dos se miraron con ganas de matarse en el acto.

-Ven con todo. -reto Lori ganándose miradas incrédulas de sus hermanas, quienes escuchaban desde el pasillo.

-Tus deseos son ordenes, alteza. -reverencio Lincoln para sorpresa de Lori antes de lanzarle una mirada que realmente le dio un escalofrió. -Tomo tu palabra, Lori Loud, no lo olvides. -y con ello le cerró la puerta de la habitación en la cara. Lincoln fulmino la madera con la mirada antes de tirarse en su cama y gritar en su almohada.

.

-… y eso fue todo. -termino Lincoln sentándose en la mesa para terminar su desayuno, aunque en ese momento parecía que estaba apuñalando al tocino en lugar de comerlo. -Ya tenía planeado algo, pero creo que puedo alterarlo un poco. Eso le enseñara a Lori… Les enseñara a Todas.

-Eh, cuidado con el plato hijo. -bromeo Lynn Sr. mirando a su hijo mientras entraba a la cocina. -Cualquiera pensaría que ese tocino hubiese dicho algo en tu contra. -rio mientras el niño se metía la comida en la boca para no gruñir por el comentario. Las hermanas bajaron y comenzaron su rutina mañanera, aunque había una especie de burbuja invisible que separaba a las chicas de su hermano.

-Vamos chicas, de prisa. -apuro la madre dejando un par de platos con panqueques en la mesa, ignorando que desaparecieron muy rápido. - No quiero que lleguen tarde a clases. -pidió antes de darse la vuelta, por lo que no noto la mirada que su único hijo le dedico a la mayor de todos.

\- ¿Puedes dejarlo? Literalmente no intimidas a nadie, torpe. -señalo Lori con cierto hastió antes de ganarse un codazo de Luan. Lincoln bufo y siguió comiendo con molestia. El padre de familia miro el intercambio confuso, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por el tiempo. La mañana siguió su transcurso unos minutos hasta que todos salieron de la casa para abordar la Van, esta vez con Rita al volante.

No tardaron en pasar a las escuelas y al trabajo de Lynn Sr. antes de que la madre de la familia aparcase la Van en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, donde procedió a entrar con su único hijo y la menor de los once.

\- ¿Por qué Lily viene con nosotros? -pregunto Lincoln extrañado. La beba lo miro mal desde los brazos de su madre, por lo que su hermano se apresuró a añadir. -No es que me quejé, pero pensé que la dejaríamos en la guardería como siempre.

-Decidí que Lily pasaría el día con nosotros. -contesto su madre mirando la lista que tenía en la mano que no cargaba al bebe. -Últimamente ha estado muy inquieta y pensé que pasar el rato con nosotros la relajaría. -Lincoln evito rodar los ojos por poco. - Bien, primero iremos a comprar unas ropas que necesito cambiar y después vamos a buscar ciertos artículos que curiosamente hacen falta en la casa. -La mujer no pareció nada sorprendida al ver los productos, por lo que decidió mirar a su hijo con una sonrisa. -Después vamos a comprar la comida para el resto de la semana. No queremos otro incidente como el del supermercado con nosotros fuera, ¿No es así?

-No me lo recuerdes… -pidió el chico con cara de pocos amigos mientras comenzaban su recorrido. - ¿Al menos esta vez puedo algo por mi cuenta? He estado ahorrando algo y necesito comprar unas cosas.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso Lincoln. ¿Qué quieres comprar? -pregunto su madre mirándolo curiosa.

-Varias cosas. -sonrió su hijo sin que viese su algo malvada mirada. La mujer lo miro un rato antes de seguir como si nada su camino. Los dos avanzaron un rato hasta que Rita se detuvo, revisando rápidamente sus bolsillos sin soltar a Lily.

-Un momento, creo que olvide algo mi teléfono en Vanzilla. -comento dándole a Lily a Lincoln. - ¿Puedes esperar aquí con Lily en lo que regreso?

-Claro mama, no te preocupes. -y con una sonrisa la mujer se fue. Los dos hermanos se miraron y Lily alzo una ceja, haciendo un gesto para que hablara. - ¿Que? Sabes bien que quiero hacer.

-Poo Poo. -señalo la bebé cruzándose de brazos. Lincoln rodo los ojos.

-Claro que estas dentro, no tenías que preguntar. -señalo el chico con obviedad antes de sonreír. -Solo espera Lily, este plan es infalible. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera Lisa podrá pensar en una contramedida si las cosas van tal como planee. -rio Lincoln pensando en ello. -Aunque siento que falta algo para dar más impacto… No se… Uhm… -el chico se miró a si mismo con duda. -Tal vez un cambio para la ocasión…

-Gah… -comento Lily entusiasmada antes de señalar algo. Lincoln siguió su mano y tras unos segundos la miro extrañado.

-No creo que eso era lo que tenía en mente. -Lily alzo un juguete que saco de la nada de forma amenazante. -De acuerdo, de acuerdo, le preguntare a mama… Pero sigo sin ver la utilidad.

OOoOoOoOoO

La cena paso con más tranquilidad que el desayuno, dejando un aire tranquilo y alegre para los padres, quienes apenas lograron notar las miradas que los hermanos se dirigían entre sí, especialmente Lori y Lincoln, que se miraban nerviosa y sonriente respectivamente. Incluso Lily parecía estar de buen humor.

Al terminar Lincoln ayudo a su padre a sacar las maletas para esperar el vehículo que los llevaría en lo que la madre se despedía de las niñas con consejos, abrazos y esas cosas que hacen las mamas que te hacen pensar que ellas creen que no sabes ponerte de pie.

-Sí, mamá, estaremos bien. -comento Lori por enésima vez rodando los ojos. Su madre rio y le dio un último abrazo. Esta vez Lori sonrió y lo devolvió con gusto. -Diviértanse literalmente mucho, ¿si?

-No lo dudes hija. -sonrió Lynn Sr. entrando de nuevo en la casa. -Espero que ustedes la pasen igual de bien acá en casa.

-Yo también… -murmuro Lana mirando algo preocupada hacia afuera, donde su hermano estaba vigilando la costa. Lola le imito algo molesta, pero cuando Lincoln miro adentro no dudo en desviar la suya a otro lado de inmediato con asustada rapidez.

-Pero aquí no es la playa. -señalo Leni algo apagada. -En serio quería ir.

-No te preocupes Cariño. -la calmo su madre con un abrazo, sacándole una sonrisa. -Después iremos todos por nuestra cuenta, ¿está bien?

-Como que totalmente. -sonrió Leni dando saltitos. -No puedo esperar.

\- ¡Ya llego! -escucharon gritar a Lincoln, por lo que todos se apresuraron a salir a terminar las despedidas. Al parecer el conductor tenía prisa, por lo que entre todas no tardaron nada en meter las maletas, dejando a los padres con un último abrazo grupal por parte de sus hijos.

-Cuídense mucho y no vuelen la casa… otra vez. -se despidió su padre con una sonrisa. - ¡Procuren no molestar a nadie y nada de fiestas!

-No te preocupes. -acepto Luna con media sonrisa.

-Estamos para festejar el tiempo. -bromeo Luan para risa de su padre y un gruñido del resto. Un pitido del conductor los alarmo y dos segundos después los once hermanos estaban despidiéndose con la mano del cada vez más lejano vehículo.

-Bueno, eso es todo. -declaro Lori encaminándose a la casa con sus hermanos detrás. Apenas estuvieron todos dentro la chica cerró la puerta y los miro seria. -Bien, esto es lo que haremos. Cada uno con lo suyo, pero con moderación. Si alguno quiere salir me avisa…

\- ¿Para pedirnos favores si queremos que nos lleves? -comento Lincoln alzando una ceja. Lori le fulmino con la mirada.

-Estas castigado. -le recordó con simpleza.

-Nunca dije que saldría de la casa. -aclaro su hermano con una sonrisa de suficiencia que no le agrado a nadie. Pasados dos minutos de silencio el chico continuo. -Bueno, si no les importa me iré a la cama. Tengo un gran día por delante que lastimosamente comienza muy temprano.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente, hermano mayor? -pregunto Lisa con sospecha. Para sorpresa de todas Lincoln solo rio por lo bajo y tomo a Lily de los brazos de Luan, pues la bebé parecía divertida con la situación.

\- ¿Lincoln? -pregunto Luna preocupada. En respuesta el chico se detuvo a media escalera y las miro con cierta mirada que todas asociaban a Luan en la víspera el día de los inocentes. Lincoln y Lily se miraron y casi en un movimiento similar ambos sacaron unos lentes del sol de la nada y se los colocaron encima, con un aire extraño que todas sintieron.

-Es víspera del día de los inocentes… -comento Lincoln mirándola sobre los lentes con una sonrisa malvada. -Espero tomen medidas, queridas hermanas. Pasen buena noche.

-Poo poo. -termino Lily sonriendo con suficiencia. Al final los dos terminaron de subir la escalera mientras se reían por lo bajo, ignorante del impacto que eso causo en sus hermanas, quienes miraban como desaprecia de la escalera con una expresión claramente perpleja.

-No sabía que mañana era el día de los inocentes. -comento Leni preocupada mirando a Luan. Todas la miraron con obviedad. Lori miro a Lisa fijamente.

-Por favor dime que literalmente te falta poco para curar a esos dos. -pidió entre seria y desesperada. Todas miraron a Lisa, pero ella solo se acomodó los lentes.

-Sugiero que esta noche tengan precaución. -pidió al fin, quitándole el animo a todas. Con ello comenzó a caminar a la cocina, específicamente a la puerta de atrás. -Estaré en mi bunker por cualquier cosa. -dicho eso se detuvo y las miro con disculpa. -No se preocupen, pronto solucionare esto.

-Eso espero. -comento Lucy asustando a todas. -Los espíritus me dicen que mañana no será agradable para nosotras. -Y como tenía razón.

.

* * *

 **Al fin!**

 **Quería añadir una parte de discusión de hermanas, pero no me salia, así que así lo deje a riesgo de escribir algo sin sentido. Lo bueno es que el ultimatum se ha dado y el sábado en la casa Loud esta lleno de sorpresas! Espero mi bloqueo en esta historia termine para actualizar pronto, tengo una idea de que hacer pero no se si pueda plasmarla...**

 **Igual, ya veremos. Cualquier cosa me dejan su opinión del capitulo.**

 **¡Nos vemos y gracias por leer!**


End file.
